


Day Off

by MeganRosenberg



Series: Loose Ends [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Death Threats, Don corneo being a creep, Drama, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, POV Alternating, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), POV Rude, POV Third Person, Past Sexual Assault, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Reno and Rude - Freeform, Rude (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Turks (Compilation of FFVII), Wutai (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRosenberg/pseuds/MeganRosenberg
Summary: Sequel to "Loose Ends." Reno and Rude (along with Elena) are spending their day off in Wutai. Before getting much of a chance to relax, they're given orders to find and get rid of Don Corneo who's been spotted in the area. Reno just wants a break from work and to forget what happened during his and Rude's previous meeting with Corneo, but it's easier said than done.
Series: Loose Ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123319
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

xxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxx

Reno stared across the table at Rude as he took an exceptionally long drink of whatever alcoholic beverage he'd ordered a few minutes ago, trying to keep his mouth occupied so no one would think it was weird that he wasn't talking as much as he normally would. He'd been quiet most of the night, and Rude was going to start getting worried if Reno didn't shake this off and start being himself again.

He thought he was over what happened at Corneo's mansion. It had been a few weeks. They'd done other jobs in between - smaller, less stressful ones. Reno had gotten a couple days off work to recover from the fight at the pillar - he didn't tell Tseng he needed time off to mentally recover from what happened with Coreno too… Until this evening, Reno was able to almost forget, to be his normal self.

He was moving on, forgetting any of it ever happened… Pretending to forget at least - the memory wasn't going anywhere… Reno just wanted to not think about it, to act like the memory was someone's else's story, or to at least tell himself that Corneo drugging him and Rude, tying them up, and shoving his hand down the front of Reno's pants wasn't a big deal - that since he wasn't hurt and it was over now, that it didn't matter. But forgetting or brushing the thing off as unimportant was easier before he heard Corneo had been spotted nearby… before he, Rude, and their new colleague Elena were told to find the guy and take him out.

Even with the new assignment, Reno tried to keep calm, to not outwardly show how much he was dreading finding the man. He kept telling himself what happened the last time they went after Corneo wasn't a big deal. He and Rude ultimately got away virtually unharmed… Nothing too horrific happened. The guy was grabby and generous with the drugs, but overall, it could have been a lot worse.

Reno wasn't significantly hurt when they finally got out of the mansion. Rude ended up more hurt than him in the end, dislocating his thumb like he did? Reno wasn't even the one who got injured... and even the violation of his personal space wasn't that bad. At least, he wanted to believe it wasn't. The guy kinda groped him… and he did get under Reno's clothes a bit, but not for that long, and it was only a touch… Wasn't even invasive. Corneo acted like he was going to force a kiss on him - and he didn't even end up doing it. He threatened to drug Reno further and do a lot worse things, but he didn't… He only touched him, and it didn't last that long.

That wasn't a big deal, right? It wasn't like the guy raped him, or beat him to unconsciousness… Reno was hardly hurt from it. Cloud Strife and his friends beat him up way worse at the pillar. Corneo barely added to his injuries. And the creepy stuff wasn't really that bad… It was quick, minimal… It wasn't a big deal…

But it felt like a big deal. Reno felt violated, cheated… Corneo had no right to touch him, to lean in close, act like he was going to kiss him. To shove his hand down the front of Reno's pants. He had no right… and the things he threatened to do were even worse. The things he would have done if Rude weren't there to talk him out of it.

Reno still couldn't forget that. Any time his mind brought up the situation, he remembered how terrified he had been - how he was barely able to attempt to talk his way out of it. Rude saved him. If Reno were on his own, or if Rude was still unconscious… maybe Corneo would have done a lot of really awful things to him. Reno was chained to a wall. He couldn't have fought back… If Rude hadn't been there to save him… Reno didn't even want to begin to think about what might have happened.

A sick feeling rose in his chest any time he thought about it, so he had been trying not to think about it. Somehow the memory of the man's hands on him, the smell of his breath as he leaned in so close, moving in for an uninvited kiss, the words he breathed out while he was thinking about doing worse… it all hurt so much more than any physical pain could have.

Soap didn't wash it away. Time didn't heal it… It was just there… maybe forever. But he knew it wasn't that bad. It was hands on his skin, and some of it was even over his clothes. The things Corneo threatened to do - he didn't do. They were threats. They didn't even happen… That was all. He shouldn't have been so upset by it. But he was.

Reno knew Tseng wouldn't have ever asked him and Rude to be involved in this if he knew what happened last time… but he didn't know, and Reno wanted to keep it that way.

All the terrifying parts of what happened at the mansion had been kept out of official paperwork. He had to practically beg Rude to keep quiet about some of it, and they ultimately decided to just tell the truth about the being drugged and tied up part and nothing else. In their reports, they woke up tethered to the wall and had to free themselves. Rude broke his thumb to get free, they looked around the mansion, couldn't find Corneo or any of his people, and they went back to Rude's apartment to tend to his injury. On paper, Corneo wasn't even there - or at least they never saw him.

Tseng didn't need to know Reno had the guy grabbing at his dick, rubbing his hands all over his arms and chest, petting his hair, telling him how feminine he looked, leaning in to fucking kiss him… Reno didn't want Tseng to know that he'd practically been crying while Corneo shoved a drugged cloth over his face, threatening to knock him out and rape him in front of Rude.

No one ever needed to know any of that… But keeping quiet to protect his reputation and avoid having to go to mandated counseling meant he, Rude, and Elena were being asked to find the guy and take him out now. No one higher up realized how traumatic this assignment would be, so Reno was going to have to take part in doing it. Requesting otherwise would raise too much suspicion. He'd have to explain, and then Tseng would think he was weak too…

He already had Rude looking at him like Reno was a walking tragedy. Reno appreciated his partner's support so god damned much, but that didn't mean he didn't feel awkward when he got lost in his thoughts, only to focus back on the present and find Rude staring at him with furrowed brows and a frown, looking at him like he felt sorry for him… probably feeling like Reno needed to be protected and taken care of like a child or a new recruit who didn't know how to take care of himself.

He didn't need everyone else at work looking at him like that too, treating him like a fragile, weak child who had to be protected from all the big, mean, scary targets they were sent to question, take into custody, or kill. Reno could handle his job. He didn't handle Corneo very well, but it was a fluke… That, and Cloud and his weird party of freaks… But besides lately, Reno did really well at his job. No one beat him… and certainly no one other than Corneo ever tied him up and threatened to fucking rape him...

To make this matter all the more tragic, it was Reno's fucking day off. He didn't want to deal with this shit ever again, especially not on what was supposed to be a day he could finally relax. And even though he wanted vengeance, to stomp this guy's dick into the ground, spit on him, and make him learn the hard way that no one ever got away with fucking with him… a big part of him dreaded the possibility of seeing the guy again.

What if something went wrong again when they found him? What if the guy had some kind of poison bomb and threw it at them, knocked them all out, then dragged them off to some basement or cave somewhere? Reno had thought he had this guy under control once, and he was painfully wrong. What if the guy tricked them again? What if this wasn't as easy as the three Turks fighting and defeating the man? What if he did something horrible? Dragged Elena into his horrifying, twisted games too… Reno didn't want that. He wasn't emotionally invested in Elena, but knowing Corneo to be a gross pervert, he could guess someone like Elena might be a target.

Reno frowned and swallowed a tight gulp as he looked across the table at the blonde woman. Did he have an obligation here to suggest that she go home and not take part in this? She'd ask why… Corneo was a notorious pervert, but Reno wasn't sure everyone out there knew he was into non-consensual stuff too, that he was sly, that he'd manipulate things to go his way when no one even realized what was happening... He couldn't suggest she leave without explaining why, suggesting they all leave… and then what? Just let the guy go? After he spilled Shinra secrets? After he made Reno feel weak and humiliated? After he made Reno fucking cry like a child?

Even if they did let him go and allow him to become someone else's problem, a part of Reno would probably always have a fear in the back of his mind that the guy might find him, finish what he started, do all the sick shit he clearly wanted to do before… They couldn't just let him go - for Shinra reasons and personal reasons.

He wished he could just go hide in his hotel room and tell Rude to find the guy and kill him… He wished his partner would just take care of it without Reno ever having to see Corneo again… and he knew he actually could depend on that if he requested it. Rude would understand that. He'd be more than happy to do his friend that favor… but Reno couldn't ask him to. He couldn't look weaker than Corneo already made him look. He couldn't have Rude thinking he was fragile, damaged by what had happened. Nor could he put Rude into unnecessary danger by bailing on the mission when he knew full well just how dangerous this guy could be.

And even more importantly, he couldn't make a poor impression on the new lady, Elena. He didn't know her well yet, and he hardly cared what she thought of him, but she was their co-worker, and he didn't want her thinking he was the guy everyone had to protect. He didn't want to be the weak one out of the three of them. He already felt like that with Rude sometimes - like the older man had to constantly save him…

He couldn't let it go even further, where the new lady would think she had to protect him too. He could fight his own battles - she needed to see that, that Reno was capable - not a liability or a weak link. She'd already had to come fill in for him after the pillar fight. She already probably thought he was a failure of a Turk. So the last thing he wanted to do was run from a fight in front of her.

He had a reputation to protect - not only in the eyes of Rude and this new woman, but in front of the world. Turks were taken seriously. They wouldn't be if word got out that one of them was scared of Don fucking Corneo, the fat, rich, joke of a man who held creepy fucking beauty pageants on a weekly basis, who looked like a fucking cartoon pimp and had an embarassing personality to match. Reno couldn't be publicly afraid of that shit...

Fortunately, their new colleague seemed to have a lot to say and was going on and on across the table, not seeming to mind that neither Reno nor Rude were saying much back. She filled the silence Reno would have normally filled and to anyone looking in from the outside without knowing them, they looked like normal people - without one of them on the verge of a panic attack.

She didn't know Reno well enough to tell he was traumatized, to tell that he wasn't being his usual self. She probably thought he was a more quiet type, like Rude. But Rude knew… Rude could tell Reno wasn't acting right, but fortunately he also knew to leave him alone and let him be upset in peace. They'd already gone over the mushy supportive stuff the same night the incident happened. Reno needed Rude not to bother him about the fact that he was more quiet and contemplative than usual. And Rude respected that.

"I just think since we were told to go find him, that we should be looking…" Elena went on, staring at Rude with a frown. She didn't seem to realize Rude probably wasn't going to answer beyond nods and shrugs. "If he was seen in the area, we may miss our chance to get him if we wait around… I know it's late…" She glanced toward Reno with a sympathetic tight-lipped smile. "And it's your day off…" She added.

"It can wait until morning." Reno stared, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm fairly plastered, Elena… Do you really think it's a good idea to go try to kill this guy while we're drunk outta our minds?"

Elena frowned. "Speak for yourself. I'm not drunk. I've had two drinks… I'm just saying, if someone spotted him nearby, it stands to reason we should look sooner rather than later. He's not frozen in time. He can leave town just as easily as he got here. We've already waited way longer than we should have. Days off can be replaced. Letting this guy go could spell trouble. Maybe he even already left!"

"Where's he gonna go?" Reno laughed a little more breathlessly and nervously than he'd intended. "This place is in the middle of fucking nowhere. We'll get up early and wait at the exits or something. He can't leave in the middle of the night… You think he'd survive out there?"

"Reno's right." Rude finally joined the conversation. "Those who claimed to have spotted him say he was alone. He's not going to go out where there's monsters by himself. Getting out of town - especially at night - would be dangerous for him. He's strong, but not battle-strong. Not on his own."

"Just wanna do a good job, sir." Elena frowned. "They've trusted us with this assignment. We need to make sure we don't appear to be blowing it off to get drunk. We can handle this guy, and the sooner the better. I don't want him getting away."

Reno exhaled and stood up. "It's my fucking day off." He grumbled. "Can't I have a fucking hour to breathe? Do we gotta be fuckin' tracking people down and killin' 'em every second of every god damned day? It's my fucking day off, Elena…"

"Yes, but-" Elena started.

"I gotta get some air." Reno interrupted with a shake of his head.

Rude started to stand as well.

"I'm fine. Sit down, Rude. I'm fuckin' fine. I'm just gonna go walk around town or something. Maybe when I get back if I've sobered up a bit, we can go door to door looking for this stupid fucker, but right now, I gotta fucking get outta here. Sick of being in here talking about work. Just wanted a fucking hour at least to not be working. Son of a bitch..." Reno spoke. "Once again… Day off. God damn. It's not that hard."

"Sorry…" Elena's brows furrowed.

"S'fine." Reno slurred, tripping over the chair leg as he started to walk away. He wasn't upset with Elena. He wasn't even upset with Tseng. He was upset with Corneo, with himself. He should have never let himself get drugged in that room back at Corneo's mansion. It was pure stupid of him and Rude to walk right into that trap, and if they hadn't been stupid that day, they could have killed this fucker the first time. The whole detour with this fat fuck groping all over him, threatening to fucking rape him… It could have all been skipped over.

Reno made his way to the door, but stopped, holding his breath when he felt Rude's hand on his shoulder. Of course his partner had followed him. Rude could always tell when something was wrong with him, and he was painfully supportive, even when Reno didn't want him to be.

"You want some company?" Rude asked.

Reno shook his head no. He felt like he was five seconds from crying right now. He didn't need anyone to see that. Not even Rude.

"You sure? I won't even say anything if you don't want. I'll just walk next to you." Rude offered.

Reno closed his eyes and smiled, but shook his head again. "Thanks, Partner… But I need to be alone for a minute. I'll probably go look at that big fuckin' statue thing… Been wanting to go see it up closer…"

"I can go with you. I think there's places to sit up near the top of it. On the hands and arms…" Rude noted. "I'll walk up with you." He offered.

"I'm okay, Rude…" Reno promised. "Just need a minute... I don't need to talk… Not right now. I just want to go be by myself. Just for a little bit. Hope we find this fucker quick tomorrow so I can forget he ever existed."

Rude nodded. "I hope so too…" He spoke, his voice low, serious. "If you need to talk later-" He started.

"Nope. I'm good. I'll be back in a bit. Give me at least twenty minutes by myself, man…" Reno begged. He knew Rude was worried about him, and it was kind of nice to know the man cared, but he needed space for now. "Don't worry about me, Rude. Go entertain Elena. Come check on me if you're still worried in a half hour. 'Kay?"

"Sure." Rude clapped his hand on Reno's shoulder again, then turned back toward their table.

With a small exhale, Reno closed his eyes, then blinked them back open and headed out the door and into the cool night air.

The Da-chao Statue was the most prominent thing in the village. Reno didn't even know for sure what the thing meant - if it was in honor of somebody important, if it was a god… He just thought it looked cool. It almost looked like it was protecting the town from something.

Reno smiled as he stared up at it, making his way over one of the many small bridges in the village as he moved closer. The statue was through some trees behind the village, carved into the side of a cliff or small mountain. There were pathways up its surface so people could walk up there, and ever since he'd gotten here with Rude and Elena, Reno had been wanting to make the trek up the side, to sit down and look out over the village. Now that it was night time and the lights were all on, the stars were out… he figured it would be a good time to do it. Everything would look beautiful, calming…

He needed some fucking calm right about now.

So he headed up, careful not to slip as his footing was made further difficult by the fact that he'd been drinking… and he wasn't done yet. He had taken a bottle with him from the pub. Some hard stuff that would really hit the spot if he chose to drink it all. Maybe he could get fully shit-faced up there, pass out, and skip the whole Corneo bullshit in the morning. Elena would be disappointed. Rude would be worried… but at least he could claim he missed the fight because he was an irresponsible drunk and not because he was scared out of his damn mind.

Reno climbed up further, stumbling onto his hands and knees a few times as he made it higher and higher. It probably wasn't a great idea to be climbing this thing in his condition. One wrong move and he could slip and fall to his death. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad though.

Reno felt a pout on his lips and tears stinging in his eyes as that thought flitted through his mind. He didn't want to die. He wasn't suicidal… He just felt so weak and violated by everything that had happened in the past few weeks. On top of the whole mess with Corneo, Shinra was falling apart. Things in the world were tense… All of that would have been bearable, but with the Corneo shit on top of it, Reno felt more stressed and anxious than he ever had in his life - more even than when he was new to the Turks, when he was young, on-edge, uncertain if Shinra was going to kill him or protect him.

This was worse than that. Corneo should have been a forgettable nobody. He should have been a forgettable target he and Rude were sent to take out - nothing more. They should have easily done it and moved on. The guy shouldn't have even managed to become a memory in Reno's head… But he had. He'd done more than that. Reno wasn't ever going to forget him now.

When he tried to sleep, he remembered the heavy hands pawing at him. He remembered tugging at his limbs, trying to get away, failing to budge even an inch while the guy groped over his chest, down the front of his pants. Corneo was short, but big, heavy, rough… He'd managed to make his way into Reno's nightmares, which seemed to only be happening more frequently. Maybe he'd have horrible dreams about the sick fucker every single night soon...

With an exhale and closed eyes, Reno finally made it to a flat surface on the statue - a huge carved hand lying palm-up. It was high up enough that he could see the entire village, and it was a large enough area that he wouldn't have to worry so much about falling off if he became more intoxicated - which he probably would. As long as he stayed toward the middle of it, falling off wouldn't be likely.

He sat down on it and looked out over the buildings, the bridges, the water. Wutai was really pretty at night. He wished he didn't have such a heavy mind right now so he could enjoy it properly. Would have been fun to come up here with Rude and just hang out - maybe Elena could have even come. They could get to know her better and just relax up here.

Reno lifted the bottle he'd brought with him and took a long drink, then sat it down beside him and looked out over the horizon. The stars were so bright out here - much brighter than they'd be if he were at home. The city lights all but drowned out the stars there. Wutai didn't have as many lights. The stars themselves seemed to light up the land.

Reno smiled a small grin as he looked up. He wondered how many other planets were up there, if some variation of humans lived on any of them. He wondered if all of the planets were as fucked up as this one, if violence, pain, rape, and murder were a thing everywhere… He wondered if people on other planets worked all the time, spent their lives working with only a few days off to keep them from going mad. Maybe on other planets every day was a day off and people just chilled the fuck out, lived in the moment rather than working for money and protection.

Reno winced audibly and shrunk down slightly when he swore he heard a noise coming from somewhere behind him, like feet walking over dust and stone. Had someone followed him up here? Was it an animal? It sounded like feet with shoes - human feet.

"Rude?" Reno whispered, starting to turn to the side.

Inhaling a small breath and frowning as he turned toward the noise, Reno felt for his electro-mag rod, but not in time to avoid being grabbed rather roughly from behind. The next thing he knew, a hand was pressed firmly, painfully over the bottom half of his face and he was being dragged backward onto the ground.

Somebody was climbing on top of him, pinning down one of his arms with a hard, heavy hand. Before Reno could see who it was, before he could try to fight back, he felt a sharp pain against his temple and everything went black.

xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxx

When Reno regained consciousness, it was with a shaky, muffled whimper and a pained moan. His head hurt horribly at his temple, where he'd been hit. His chest felt cold, his vision was dark, almost smoky… and something heavy was crushing him down against the ground, holding down one of his arms and weighing painfully against his thighs. Something warm, wet, and sticky was on his face, in his mouth, moving forcefully, painfully past his lips, over his tongue.

Reno choked out a frightened noise as he pulled uselessly at his trapped hand, shoving with his free hand against the solid form on top of him as he blinked his eyes, trying to focus enough to understand what was happening. He tried to shift his body, to kick his legs, but he was very firmly pressed down. He could hardly move.

Someone was on top of him, their great weight pinning down his thighs and their mouth assaulting Reno's lips, kissing with such rough passion that Reno couldn't even scream or speak. In fact he could barely even breathe. He could only choke out breathless, frightened, muffled cries.

One of his attacker's hands gripped around his jaw, holding his face in place, while the other pinned one of his wrists painfully back against rough stone, further holding him down. He could feel rocks and dirt scratching at the skin of his hand and arm, at the back of his head. Struggling only made it hurt more, but he had to… He couldn't just lie here and let this continue.

As he blinked through the darkness and his discomfort, Reno realized who it was on top of him. He already knew, of course. But now his eyes confirmed it. It was Corneo pinning him down, forcing his tongue down Reno's throat, the man's thick hand sliding down his arm, down his chest, then up under his shirt.

Reno whimpered another muffled noise, trying to scream, or at the very least just tell the guy to fucking back off. He was practically gagging thanks to how deep the kiss was. He wondered how long the guy had been on top of him. How long was Reno knocked out? How long had he been doing this?

Reno moaned a pained and frightened groan and tried to hold back a shudder. The thought of Corneo climbing on top of him, groping and kissing him while he was knocked out made him want to puke… He had no idea how long he was out… What all had this fucking creep done before he came back around? He felt horribly violated to be waking up to this, knowing the man had started this sickening assault before Reno was even aware. But being awake for it was no better. He had to get the gross fucker off of him.

Trying his best to thrash under the man's heavy weight, Reno grabbed at the hand presently sliding itself up under his shirt, rubbing up over his chest.

"Mmmmm…" Reno choked, tears starting to sting at his eyes as he tugged at the guy's huge arm. He was so painfully strong, and with Reno having to contend with the man's full weight on top of his thighs and a probable concussion, he was unfortunately out-matched for the moment. Reno was also somewhat inebriated, just waking up from a harsh punch across the face. He was at an obvious disadvantage here.

"Yes, that's good…" Corneo breathed against Reno's lips before forcing his tongue back in. "Feisty boy. So glad you've come back around. I missed your squirming…"

Reno whimpered again, shoving at Corneo's chest with one hand and grabbing at the man's arm with the other. He couldn't turn his face to the side. He couldn't move. Corneo was so heavy, so strong. All of Reno's struggles were for nothing. He couldn't budge, not even a little.

"You like this, little fox? You like it when Daddy gets rough?" Corneo growled between panting breaths, clearly both angry and excited by this as he pressed his mouth back down over Reno's, performing some mixture of sucking, gentle biting, and kissing. It was mostly just Corneo's tongue awkwardly sliming its way around the inside of his mouth. It could barely even classify as an actual kiss. The stupid fucker didn't even know how to kiss right.

Reno tried to turn his head to the side, but his attacker was too strong. At some point he was going to have to choose to bite the guy. He knew it would just make him mad. He'd probably hit Reno again, knock him out again… and then Reno would be even more vulnerable to whatever the hell the guy wanted to do to him, but it was his only line of defense. If this got much worse, he'd have to do it.

Reno choked out another frightened sound when he felt Corneo's hand feeling around under his shirt, his fingertips brushing over Reno's nipple, then grabbing toward it, pinching and squeezing.

"St-" Reno choked, gagging when Corneo's tongue forced itself back in.

Reno tried again to kick out with his feet, to shove back against the man's chest. He tugged at his trapped arm and even grabbed toward Corneo's neck, but nothing would get the man to back off. The kiss continued, awkward, disgusting, humiliating.

Tears welled up in Reno's eyes as he struggled to even breathe. Corneo's movements were becoming more harsh, his fingers roughly pawing at Reno's nipple under his shirt, his tongue forcefully pushing past Reno's lips, between his teeth, sliding around over the young Turk's tongue. Reno wanted to vomit when he thought about the fact that Corneo's saliva was mixing with his own, that his tongue was touching Reno's. Out of everyone on the planet, this prick was the absolute last person whose tongue he welcomed in his mouth.

He tried to speak again, to choke out even so much as a 'don't' or a 'stop' or even a 'please,' but he couldn't manage anything but whimpers. He had to act. Even though he was probably going to get hurt for it, he simply had to.

So he grabbed at the guy's arm again, pulling uselessly, then finally closing his eyes, holding in a frightened breath, and biting down as hard as he fucking could.

Reno tasted the sick, warm, coppery flavor of the guy's blood in his mouth before feeling the sharp pain of a hard fist connect with his jaw, knocking his head back against the rocks so that he saw stars other than the ones in the sky when he blinked his eyes back open.

Spitting out a combination of Corneo's blood and spit, Reno inhaled a shaky breath, blinking a few times and swallowing so that he didn't throw up. He tried to ignore the pain from being hit, but could barely even see through the haze of stars and smokey edges in his vision.

Choking out a pained, breathless whimper, Reno squeezed his eyes closed again, but knew he needed to stay alert if he wanted to get out of this. He was in pain, terrified, exhausted, breathless… but he couldn't stop now. He had to fight until he was away from this fucker… Until Corneo was dead on the fucking ground in front of him. He couldn't stop fighting until then.

Just as he was about to start screaming, flailing, hitting and kicking with all his strength, Reno felt a hand wrap around his throat, squeezing tight enough that he could barely breathe. Corneo's other hand slid down his chest, forcing its way under the waistband of his pants.

"No-" Reno wheezed, unable to get much else out as Corneo's grip around his throat tightened. "Stop-" He choked, squeezing his tear-filled eyes closed in pain and fear as he reached down toward Corneo's hand. He couldn't let this happen. Not again. He was still devastated from the last time Corneo pulled this shit.

Corneo's hand only tightened its grip around Reno's neck as he forced the other further down the front of the Turk's pants. "You little fucking brat." Corneo growled. "How dare you? You think that's a good idea? Biting someone who's got the power to end your life? You think what I was doing was so bad? You're scared of a little kiss, hm? You just wait… The more difficult you are, the more I'll fucking hurt you! The more I'll fucking humiliate you..." He threatened, shoving his hand roughly down past the waistband of Reno's pants.

"Please!" Reno whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes again as he tried to make the difficult decision of whether to focus on the hand around his throat or the one forcing its way down the front of his pants. He didn't want this fucker to touch him down there, but he couldn't breathe either. And he certainly wasn't going to be able to prevent any of this if he was unconscious - or worse - dead.

"You wanna bite me?" Corneo hissed, his voice quite clearly angry, vengeful. "You bit me like a wild animal, like a rabid little fox, thinking that'd make all this stop? No… It's gonna make everything worse. Don't you remember last time? If I can't have a kiss, I'll take something else. I'll take anything and everything from you. Everything you won't give me, I'll force it..." He breathed, shoving his hand roughly further past Reno's snug-fitting belt and waistband, struggling to make it past thanks to the belt and the still-secured zipper and button.

"N-" Reno choked, closing his eyes as tears streamed silently down his cheeks. He grabbed one hand toward each of Corneo's not sure if he cared more about breathing or keeping the man's hand off of his dick. "Pl-" He whimpered, barely able to breathe, much less speak.

Reno blinked his eyes back open as he did his best to squirm under his attacker. He really could hardly move, couldn't breathe, could barely see anymore in the darkness and through his tears. What if Corneo actually killed him out here? He could… If Corneo wanted to kill him, he sure as hell was in a good position to do so. Reno could hardly fight back, and Corneo was cutting off his breathing right now. He was halfway to killing him already.

If Corneo wanted to kill him right this very second, he fucking could. Maybe he was going to. Maybe he didn't care if Reno was alive or dead during this… Or maybe he didn't realize he was choking Reno so significantly. Even if Corneo didn't mean to kill him, if he choked Reno to death, intentions weren't going to matter. Reno would still be dead.

"Please-" Reno whimpered, his voice so tiny he could barely hear himself.

Corneo exhaled a loud breath as he continued shoving his hand down the front of Reno's pants. At least making progress was difficult for him… but as the seconds ticked by, Reno was starting to not care so much about Corneo groping him. He just wanted to fucking breathe. He just wanted to survive this.

Bringing both of his hands up toward his neck, Reno grabbed at Corneo's fingers, pulling with every bit of strength he had. "C-" He choked. "Can't breathe…" He wheezed. "Please…"

He didn't want to die. He didn't want Corneo to fucking touch him, but mostly, he didn't want to fucking die. Reno was reckless as hell. Half the time he unintentionally convinced Rude, and even himself that he didn't care about his own life… but he did. He couldn't die out here… That was the most important thing right now - to make sure he lived. Even if Corneo hurt him, humiliated him… He just wanted to survive at the very least. He could deal with the trauma later… for now, he just needed to live through it.

Reno felt his lip tremble as tears continued to spill. He clawed both hands up toward his throat, trying to pull the man's fingers away, and for now ignoring the other hand, trying his best not to focus on the fact that Corneo had managed to get his fingers down into the front of his underwear. That didn't matter if he was going to die out here. Nothing would matter if he wasn't allowed to breathe soon.

"Stop… C-" Reno choked. "Can't bre-" He sucked in another very limited, raspy, wheezing breath.

Corneo simply smirked, breathing out a satisfied breath as he squeezed his hand tighter around his captive's throat and finally moved his other hand up out of Reno's underwear, only to pull at the button on his pants. "I'm not fucking around this time." He growled. "I wasted too much time going slow before, trying to scare you... putting on a show for your buddy… Didn't even ever get to the good stuff. I'm not here to negotiate or make you wet your little panties in fear. I'm taking what I want this time." He threatened.

Reno whimpered, grabbing at the hand around his throat and trying to kick out. Corneo was so fucking heavy. Maybe he didn't ever need to drug and tie up Reno in the first place. Reno thought he would have easily beaten the guy last time if not for being drugged and secured to the wall, but Reno sure as fuck wasn't getting anywhere trying to fight the guy off now, and he was neither bound nor drugged… Though he was somewhat drunk...

With a small, breathless gasp, Reno turned his head to the side what little he could, remembering the bottle of alcohol he'd brought up here with him. That was a potential weapon he could probably reach right now. He could smash it over this fucker's head. That might take him down… Or at the very least throw him off enough for Reno to scramble away, give him a fucking second to breathe.

So he ignored the hand forcing its way down the front of his pants grabbing and squeezing at his dick, blinked through darkening vision, and felt around near him until his fingers hit the cool glass of the bottle. As quickly and with as much force as he could, he slammed the thing across the guy's face, closing his own eyes and shrinking down as cold liquid and tiny shards of broken glass rained down on him.

It worked… Kind of. Corneo let go of his throat and moved his hand away from Reno's crotch… but only long enough to slam a fist hard down against the younger man's ribs. Before Reno knew it, Coreno was wrestling him onto his stomach, twisting one of Reno's arms behind his back so hard Reno feared he might just dislocate it.

"So fucking sick of you being difficult." Corneo growled, pulling and twisting even harder at Reno's arm. "I'm gonna make sure it hurts after all this bullshit from you!" He threatened. "I could'a been gentle… I wanna be rough now. Is that what you want? Is that why you're fighting so hard? Because you want me to rough? You like this, hm?"

Reno cried out a pained, breathless scream as Corneo grabbed at his other arm too, pinning both of them together against his back with one hard hand.

"You said Shinra would leave me alone if I let you go. You fucking lied." Corneo hissed, squeezing Reno's wrists so hard it felt like he might legitimately crush the smaller man's bones in his fists.

"No!" Reno whimpered, pulling at his arms, causing more pain and not accomplishing shit in the process. "Get off me!" He screamed, his voice shaking with pain and fear. Why was Corneo so fucking good at this? Why was he so strong?

"I told you you'd get an encore performance if you fucked with me… And here we are. I hope you enjoy it, babe, because I sure as hell am going to." Corneo chucked, his voice breathless, excited. "You said you'd leave me alone... And then I see you and baldy and that woman show up here in your sharp little Shinra suits? Did you think you'd just take me out and be on your merry way? You didn't believe me when I said I'd fuck you if you fucked with me?"

"We're not fucking with you! It's a god damned coincidence that we're even here…" Reno breathed, his voice shaking from having nearly been choked to death, his lungs exhausted, his heart terrified. "We're not after you…" He lied, wincing at the feeling of Corneo's body weighing heavily on top of him. The guy was so fucking big. Even the stuff that wasn't supposed to be painful still was. Just his weight on Reno's legs was enough to hurt.

Corneo ignored his words completely, grabbing at Reno's pants and tugging, fortunately not managing to pull them down far but, perhaps unintentionally, dragging Reno across the harsh stone surface of the statue's hand, scratching his cheek in the process.

Reno whimpered a shaky sob as Corneo pressed one knee against his back to hold him down, then reached around toward the young Turk's front, unzipping his pants and loosening his belt so he could get done what he wanted more easily.

"Please…" Reno choked. "We weren't after you…" He persisted. He didn't want to beg, to show his fear to this prick… But what the fuck else was he going to do right now? "We just happened to be here. Same as you…" It was kind of true. Reno hadn't come out here expecting to have to fucking fight this guy. He'd have avoided Wutai like the plague if he'd known...

"You guys fucked up coming after me." Corneo growled, grabbing at the waist of Reno's pants, sliding his fingers down between the material and Reno's skin and gripping his underwear too, then tugging both garments harshly downward.

"No!" Reno sobbed, pulling at his arms and struggling under Corneo's weight. "Please stop!" He gasped, shivering and shrinking down as he felt the chill air directly on his now exposed skin. "Please don't…" He whimpered.

Reno squeezed his eyes shut as sobs rose in his throat. He was so close to just crying, not begging anymore, not trying to reason with the guy, not even trying to struggle… Just full, terrified, defeated, heartbroken sobs. Nothing he was doing to try to make this stop was working. Corneo's grip around his wrists was so tight, so firm… His knees were pinning down Reno's thighs with such great weight. It was entirely painful, and he was entirely trapped.

With a breathless whimper, Reno shook his head, allowing tears to start streaming more heavily down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this. Taking Corneo out should have been easy. It should have happened weeks ago… It was never supposed to be this messy, this terrifying. He and Rude were supposed to quickly and quietly do it back at the guy's mansion. How the hell had things ended up like this?

Was this really happening? Was Corneo going to fucking rape him up here? With his partner and Elena right down in the village, drinking and chatting like everything was fine…

Reno blinked through his tears, tugging angrily at his arms again as he looked down at the lights below, the lights from the various buildings of Wutai. Rude and Elena were still down there, living life as though nothing was wrong. They were probably drinking, laughing, talking about work. Reno wished he hadn't come out here. He wished he would have stayed with them.

They didn't even know… They had no idea Reno was up here about to be sexually assaulted, maybe about to be killed. They were right down there, in a building Reno could see from where he was presently pinned down against the ground. They could have helped him if Reno wasn't being a moody idiot. If he hadn't requested to go off on his own…

Elena was right when she said they needed to go together to find Corneo and take him out tonight. He was stupid to try to avoid it, to focus on his day off instead. Trying not to think about the job led right to this, and now there was nothing he could do.

He was trapped, outmatched, practically completely defeated already, being held down painfully with his fucking pants halfway down his thighs. Was there truly nothing he could do? Was this seriously going to happen?

Was Rude going to find him like this? If Corneo killed him after he raped him, would he leave his body here? Face-down, crushed into the dirt and stone… With his pants down… looking absolutely horrible... Reno told Rude where he was going. He told his partner he was going to look at the statue… Rude would know to look up here, and he probably would be coming up to check on Reno within the hour. Rude was going to be the one to find him.

Reno squeezed his eyes closed and choked out a shaking sob as he thought about his partner, his best friend, finding him like this, with his pants down around his knees, scuffed up, bruised and bloody, dead up on the side of this statue. If Reno found Rude like this, the image would be burned into his brain forever. He'd blame himself for not watching Rude's back… They were partners. It was their job at work and as friends to take care of each other. Rude took it seriously, and he'd blame himself for sure - just like Reno would if their positions were reversed, if it were Rude up here about to be hurt and killed. Rude dying at all, let alone in such a cruel way would ruin Reno's fucking life.

Rude so often kept his emotions to himself… but Reno knew it would hurt him to have to find Reno after this. Sometimes they acted like they were only colleagues and nothing more, like they annoyed each other, but Reno loved Rude like a brother, and he knew his partner felt the same about him. Rude would find a way to blame himself for this. He'd feel bad about it for the rest of his life. He'd be traumatized forever.

Reno wished he could just disappear. Maybe the worst part wasn't that he was going to be hurt, violated, humiliated more than he ever had been in his life, that he was going to probably die a painful, degrading death… He wouldn't know about any of this after he was dead. Once Corneo finally killed him, he'd be free… but Rude was going to be devastated. Rude would have to live on without him. Reno would be gone and Rude would spend eternity blaming himself for it, remembering the sight of his partner's abused body, always wondering what he could have done differently to prevent this.

Maybe Corneo would at least throw him over the edge of the statue, down into the trees. Maybe no one would find him - or at least it would be a stranger who did. Maybe at this point, that was the best he could hope for.

xxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sorry for all the cliff hangers, but not very. I am genuinely sorry for taking so long to update though. I try to update twice a week usually and it's been longer than that... Work and life combined have been a chaotic mess and I've had very little free time. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out quicker than chapter 2 was.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads and especially to those who leave comments. I really appreciate the support. :)


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxx

"Still haven't done this with a man yet… but you've been on my mind the whole time." Corneo breathed, running his hand slowly over Reno's butt, finally taking his time now to squeeze and rub over Reno's exposed skin.

Reno squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed, wondering what he should do next, if he should fight back as hard as he could, scream for help, threaten this guy… He was starting to feel pretty defeated here, almost like there was no point in continuing to struggle, but he had to keep trying. He couldn't just let this happen… He had to get the fat fucker off of him… And if he couldn't, if it was all inevitable, he could at least make sure it was difficult, make sure Corneo knew that doing this would have consequences. Rude would fucking personally see to it that Corneo died a slow, painful death if the guy seriously went through with this.

"It's exciting for me that you get to be my first… since you've been in my head for so long… You know I've had dreams about you? I've closed my eyes, touched myself… and thought about you…" Corneo confessed.

"You're fuckin' disgusting." Reno breathed.

Corneo laughed. "I know it's only been a couple weeks since we first met, but I can't even count how many times I've rubbed myself, at night, in bed, in public bathrooms… closing my eyes and seeing your pained little face, thinking about the sounds of you whimpering, feeling you shake… You tried so hard to not look scared. You wanted me to think you were only angry, but you were terrified… maybe excited too? Does being scared and in pain make your little heart flutter in a good way?"

Reno felt a pout forming on his lips. He honestly didn't know what to say to this guy. "The fuck's wrong with you?" He growled between shaky, pained breaths.

Corneo let out a laugh. "I certainly like seeing it on you… That look on your face, your body language when you're frightened and in pain… Your eyes getting wider, shining with tears... Hell, when you almost cried before, when I leaned in to kiss you? And you made that little noise and flinched away... had to blink away your tears... That was pretty hot… Maybe one of my favorite things about you - that little prick facade melting away into that of a scared boy… You think you're so tough. You act like you can do anything, fuck over anyone… but when you're trapped and scared, holding back tears, taking those quick little breaths… breaths like you might take if I was penetrating you. Thinking about that while rubbing my big hard cock... Makes me cum every time." He smirked.

Reno gritted his teeth together and pulled hard at his arms, only succeeding in causing himself more pain. "If you fuckin' touch me, you're dead." He threatened his words shaky. He didn't sound as threatening as he had hoped, and obviously he didn't appear to be threatening either - not with the guy pinning him down, with his pants practically at his knees, with the fat fucker's massive hand rubbing and squeezing his fucking ass cheek.

"Am I your first too?" Corneo asked, squeezing even harder around one of Reno's cheeks, running his thumb between them.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Reno screamed, his voice shaking horribly as he tugged at his trapped wrists. He could feel bruises forming under his attacker's harsh grip. "Get off of me!"

"Do you and your baldy partner do this stuff? I'm sure you do. There's no way you don't. You two are way too fucking close… He's so protective of you. You belong to him, hm? He got so jealous when he saw me touching you, because you're his little baby, huh? He really makes you tremble, doesn't he?" Corneo guessed.

Reno inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths, trying to calm himself enough that his words would sound threatening rather than terrified. "If you don't fuckin' get off'a me, every Turk Shinra has employed is gonna be after you… We take it very seriously when one of our own is targeted, hurt, or killed. They'll fuckin' end you." Reno threatened. "And it won't be quick and painless. They'll make sure it fuckin' hurts."

"No they won't. You said that last time, and it's still the same two of you coming after me again." Corneo laughed. "They don't care about you enough to even have someone else help you take down the man who molested you last time you tried."

Reno swallowed, blinking back tears as his chest grew cold. He wanted to just break down and cry. Tseng wouldn't have given them this assignment if he'd known… Maybe Reno should have just been honest. Tseng wouldn't have judged him - at least not externally. He'd have thought Reno was pathetic and weak, but he wouldn't have been mean about it… Tseng would have thought Reno was weak and pathetic, would have felt pity toward him... but it would have spared Reno from being here right now. He should have just told him.

"You'll have to teach me how your partner makes you feel good so I can do the same." Corneo breathed. "I want this to be good for me, and I think hearing you moan with pleasure and seeing your stiff dick squirt cum all over this fuckin' giant stone hand might be the icing on top of my cake." His voice sounded like a sick smirk was spreading across his face, but Reno couldn't really see him to know for sure.

Reno gritted his teeth together, letting out a frustrated growling noise as he tugged uselessly at his arms and tried to twist his body, but Coreno had moved his knees onto the backs of Reno's thighs. He couldn't budge.

"Do I just dive right in like I would with a woman?" Corneo laughed, holding Reno's arms down tight with one hand and using the other to squeeze at one of Reno's butt cheeks, spreading it away from the other. "Haven't done it in anyone's ass before… Looks like it'll be harder to get in there… but I'll give it a try… I heard it stretches further than you'd think. How do I go about this? Little thrusts? Going deeper each time? Or should I just slide it in quick and smooth, like ripping off a bandaid…?"

"Get the fuck off'a me…" Reno whimpered, unfortunately sounding a lot more scared than angry. It was easy before to think about his eventual death saving him from this, freeing him from the trauma of what was about to happen… but he wasn't dead yet. He still had to suffer through this, and he sure as fuck didn't want to.

"You gotta tell me, little Foxy…" Corneo laughed. "I don't know what I'm doing. Might hurt quite a bit if I'm left guessing… I've heard there's some prep involved… How does that work? Couple fingers to start?"

Reno tugged hard at his arms again, closing his eyes as panicked breaths rose in his throat. He couldn't move. He couldn't stop this… It was just like before, when he was tied up at this creep's mansion… only this time Rude wasn't here to talk the fucker out of it. Maybe Reno could do that… but he was so fucking scared. He wasn't sure he could find the words.

"Please…" Reno whimpered. "We're not after you… B-but we will be if you do this… Nobody at Shinra fucking cares what you do. We've all but forgotten about you…" He lied. "The Turks stick together, so if you hurt me, if you kill me… every single one of 'em will be after you like flies on shit. I don't wanna tell no one about this… Trust me, man. This ain't somethin' I wanna talk about… So I won't… If you stop right now, I won't say shit to any of my people, and they'll never know you were here…. Let me go, and we'll let you go."

Corneo laughed. "Maybe you should be on your knees…" He mused, still squeezing his hand over Reno's butt cheek. "So the angle will be more pleasant for you… Would be easier if you didn't fight me like a little fucking tease too… Gonna be hard having to hold you down while I do it…" He noted.

"Don't touch me! Get the fuck off me…" Reno breathed, using every bit of strength he had to uselessly squirm and yank at his arms, trying to sound angry, but unfortunately only sounding out of breath and terrified.

Corneo laughed, squeezing his hand even harder over Reno's butt, almost scratching with his fingernails, definitely making bruises with his harsh fingers. "Not gonna make this easy, huh?" The man breathed.

Gritting his teeth together, Reno tugged at his arms again, tried to thrash under his attacker, kicked out what little his pinned-down legs could manage. Damn fucking straight he wasn't going to make it easy.

When he found that once more, he couldn't really move, Reno squeezed his eyes closed and let out a frustrated growl. "My partner's gonna fuckin' kill you." He breathed, his voice shaking with anger and fear.

"Maybe not. Maybe I'll kill him. Maybe I'll beat the shit outta you, fuck you until you can't move, until your worn out little ass is dripping with blood and cum... Then fuck your mouth - and if you bite me, I'll bite you back - If you bite me while my dick's down your throat, I'll suck your dick, and bite it just as hard… How'd that be?" Corneo smirked, rubbing his fingers lightly over Reno's exposed backside.

Reno swallowed, staring ahead, only seeing the grey, mossy texture of the stone hand he was pinned down against, littered with broken glass and spilled alcohol. It was so cold out here, so quiet besides his own shaking breaths.

The things Corneo was threatening him with now were his worst fears all rolled into one. He didn't want to be hurt, to be raped… but more than that, he didn't want his partner to be hurt. If Corneo really killed Rude, especially right here in front of him while he was too broken and beaten to do anything... Reno would never be able to forgive himself. It was Reno's own fault he'd led himself into this. He came up here alone even knowing Corneo was spotted in town. He did something reckless, got himself in trouble… If Rude died trying to save him? Reno wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Yes. That's what I'll do…" Corneo breathed, sounding very sure of himself. "You'll be so exhausted, so hurt… You won't be able to get back up... and then I'll sit up here and wait… Wait for your baldy partner, and kill him in front of you while you lay on the ground and cry like a little bitch." Corneo growled.

"Rude and I aren't the only Turks, you fuckin' moron." Reno reminded him, his voice breathless, shaky. "If you kill him, someone else'll be along to take your fat ass out. You're not getting away with this shit… I can fucking guaruntee you that…" He threatened.

Corneo let out a low grumble and grabbed Reno's arms tighter, squeezing painfully around his wrists and pushing harder with his knees against the back of his captive's thighs, causing Reno to wince a pained moan.

"You two fucked up my whole life… I had a good thing going…" Corneo whispered, his voice low, angry. "I was rich, loved, feared… Lovely women to choose from, a different one every night if I wanted… Money, comfort, adoring fans and staff… Everything I had going for me… gone… Because of you two. Your bald, half-mute partner, and you… And you… You loud-mouth, foxy little fucking brat."

"You fucked up your life." Reno growled. "Spilling secrets like a fucking comic-book villain... You're a fucking idiot…" He breathed, letting his anger bubble past his fear and humiliation for a moment. "You tell your enemies your entire plan because you think you've got them beat… That's fuckin' stupid… And we will kill you. If not me, someone else. If you don't fucking stop-"

"No." Corneo interrupted. "You're not in charge, remember? We've been over this once before… I'll keep your pants down, around your ankles…" Corneo threatened, sliding his hand down Reno's thigh, gripping his pants and underwear and sliding them further, almost to his knees. "After I fuck you until we both cum like volcanoes, while we're waiting on baldy… Make sure you look like fucking hell… Wait for him to come try to save you. He'll grab you up, hug you, tell you everything's gonna be okay… Then I'll fucking kill him… Then I'll fuck you again. I'll leave his body right next to you while I fuck you harder than anyone's ever fucked you in your life." He threatened. "Maybe I won't even let you die. Maybe I'll make you live, but leave you up here with your dead partner, with your body broken, bloodied, bruised… I'll break your legs… and your arms, so you can't even crawl down. You can slowly die of dehydration up here."

Reno closed his eyes and swallowed, wondering if there was any way out of this. Part of him was ready to give up, to take his mind away, to do what he'd been trained to do in the event someone was torturing him. He knew if he ever got into a situation where there was no way out, where he was being hurt and couldn't fight back, that he needed to dissociate and refuse to give any answers to any questions that would compromise Shinra… That's not what this was. Corneo didn't want answers… but Reno could at least take his mind away, so he didn't notice so much what the man was doing. Maybe he couldn't save his body from this, but perhaps he could save his mind, if only a little.

"I am gonna enjoy every second of this, little fox." Corneo laughed, running his hand up Reno's thigh and leaning down closer.

Reno swallowed, a renewed sense of anger and fight filling his chest. He wasn't going to give in and let this go down without a fight. He felt trapped, but he wasn't entirely trapped. Parts of his body could still move. He could still fight back if he paid attention and waited for the right moment. He had to push away his fear and start thinking like a Turk again. He wasn't defeated yet. He just had to find the right moment, the right window of opportunity.

He couldn't dissociate and allow this to happen unchallenged. Staying aware and alert might be more painful depending on how successful Corneo was in taking what he wanted, but Reno had to try... He had to keep his wits about him. He had to do anything and everything to avoid this, to stop it as soon as possible, to fucking kill this guy.

"I really haven't stopped thinking about you since last time." Corneo breathed, squeezing the inside of Reno's thigh with a heavy hand, rubbing his thumb slowly over the skin where Reno's thigh met his butt. "I've regretted the whole time not taking things further with you when I had the chance… My beautiful, lean, toned little fox… You're the one that got away… But I've caught you again."

Reno closed his eyes, exhaling a shaking breath as he tried to keep himself from shaking, tried to keep himself calm. He couldn't panic, no matter how scared he was. He had to pay attention. He had to look for an opportunity, any tiny crack in this guy's plan. He had to get away…

"Now I finally get a second chance. I'll bet you're really fuckin' tight… Even if you do let your partner fuck you… You tighten right back up for him after, don't you?" Corneo guessed, running his fingertips embarrassingly between the younger man's cheeks, letting two of them brush over Reno's hole. "Oooh… Yes… That's certainly gonna be tight…" He noted. "Even getting a little finger in might be tough."

"Get your fuckin' hands off me!" Reno choked, feeling both intense anger and intense fear coursing through his chest. He was so fucking mad that Corneo though he had the right to touch him at all, let alone do this shit.

But at least he was back to moving slow… Corneo was relishing every second of this, over-explaining like a comic-book villain again, taking his time to make sure Reno was deeply uncomfortable through all of it. Reno certainly wasn't enjoying any of this slow, tedious foreplay, but at least it was giving him time. At least Corneo hadn't actually done the worst parts yet. Maybe Reno could still stop him. Or maybe taking it this slow would give Rude time to come check on him - as long as he did it quietly - as long as Rude saved him rather than Corneo ending up having both of them at his mercy again. The only way this could get worse would be if Rude was somehow forced to watch, or if Rude got hurt or killed too.

Corneo simply laughed, rubbing his fingers embarrassingly between Reno's cheeks, perhaps making this part last longer purely to upset his victim. He knew he was making Reno nervous, scaring the hell out of him, humiliating him, and he liked it.

"Can't wait to feel your warm, tight ass hugging around my thick cock." Corneo breathed. "You think I'll fit?" He laughed, pressing lightly with his fingers, coming terrifyingly close to penetrating Reno with his fingertips. "Gonna have to… I'm not stopping now."

Reno gritted his teeth together, but didn't pull at his arms again just yet. He needed to give his struggles a rest, so he could catch Corneo off-guard when he finally found a window of opportunity to give fighting back his full strength and attention. Getting mad now wouldn't help. He had to wait until his struggles would matter.

If Reno were going to guess, he'd assume at some point during this disgusting horrifying event, Corneo would loosen his grip around Reno's wrists… maybe move a bit with his knees so that Reno's legs weren't pinned down. He had to at some point, move in such a way that Reno could fight back better… Reno just had to pay attention and be patient. Wait and watch carefully for a chance...

"I didn't bring lube… Didn't expect to get this chance to be honest… So I think it's probably gonna hurt." Corneo laughed, fortunately moving his fingers away from the threatening, embarrassing location they had been, resting his hand on Reno's lower back for the moment. "You, I mean." He added. "It'll hurt you."

Reno shuddered, feeling like he might throw up as Corneo leaned down close, running his fingers up over his back, over his neck, and through Reno's hair, then inhaling deep. "Like what you've done with your hair, babe. Smells good…" He breathed. "Feels softer too. You've washed it since last time, hm?" He laughed. "No more dirt and dust… Feels really nice." He breathed, gripping Reno's ponytail and tugging it back so that his face was right next to Reno's ear. "Gonna pull this tight while I fuck you… Yank it back as hard as I can while I'll balls deep up your ass… Making you fucking scream... 'Cuz you like it rough. Remember?" He breathed.

Reno gritted his teeth together angrily, and without a second thought, slammed his head back against Corneo's nose as hard as he fucking could.

"You little fucking brat!" Corneo growled, but let go of Reno long enough for the smaller man to twist his body, kick out at Corneo's chest, and roll to the side. "You broke my fucking nose!" Corneo screamed, moving to cover his bleeding face with his hands as he stumbled back.

Reno scrambled backward, pulling his pants back up and focusing on keeping himself breathing while the edges of his vision darkened and his chest felt colder and colder. He was really close to the edge of the statue's hand now, so close to slipping and falling if he took a wrong step. It was a long way down too - probably lethal if he were to fall… He had to keep in mind too the fact that he was actually dizzy right now. Out of breath with his vision a little cloudy. He might legitimately pass out if he wasn't careful.

"Not so fuckin' easy when you don't have drugs and chains, huh?" Reno growled, his words breathless and shaky. He could tell he still had tears in his eyes too. He stared ahead at Corneo as the man held his hand over his bleeding nose. "Fuckin' creep…" Reno spat.

Corneo glared back, looking completely pissed off.

Licking his lips as he felt around on his belt for his weapon, Reno frowned, glancing down, then around the stone surface they were standing on. Where was it?

"Looking for this?" Coreno's voice sounded sickly amused.

Reno held his breath as he looked up, finding that unfortunately Coreno had his weapon… He must have taken it after knocking Reno out… But that was okay. He could do this without a weapon. Corneo probably didn't know how to use it, and Reno was quick. He could still do this.

Corneo wasn't a better fighter than he was. He just cheated. Both times. Knocking someone over the head and pinning them down while they were unconscious was cheap… Corneo only seemed to have the upperhand because he cheated. They were even now… Reno wasn't drugged, knocked out, or tied down. He might not have been stronger than Corneo, but he was faster, smarter...

He could do this… He didn't need his weapon to take this fucker down. He only needed his wit and his speed… and now that he wasn't pinned down, he had the advantage. Bumbling strength was nothing compared to the quick, calculated maneuvers Reno was capable of.

Reno stood up straight, balling his hands into fists and inhaling and exhaling slow, yet shaky breaths. Before he had a moment to think about what to do, Corneo was lunging at him, swinging Reno's own weapon right toward his stomach.

Reno let out a sharp breath, dodging back, his feet coming dangerously close to the edge. With a small whimper, Reno stepped back forward, ducking under the man's arm as he swung out again. Corneo was surprisingly fast for a huge fat guy.

But the man was moving too quick for his own good, not watching where his own feet were landing. Even half-drunk, Reno was more aware of his own footing, and even more aware that Corneo's lack of attention on that detail might be what Reno needed right now to win this fight.

So Reno inhaled a slow, calming breath and purposefully maneuvered himself as close to the edge as he could, standing up and staring at his attacker, waiting for the guy to lunge toward him. He only needed Coreno to get the movement started. Then he could use the man's bulk against him.

"I wasn't gonna hurt you…" Corneo growled, his breaths quick, angry, frustrated. Maybe he thought this was going to be easier. Maybe he thought Reno would just lay there and let him do whatever he wanted. "I know I said before, about the lube… about being rough… You can fuck rough without it seriously injuring someone. I could have done that, kinda rough for fun... But I would'a gone slow. I could'a made you like it-"

"Shut your nasty fucking mouth, you fat perverted bitch." Reno growled, counting on the man staying angry so his movements would be less precise. Corneo was more likely to strike out without much thought the more pissed off he was. "You got this complex where you think fuckin' you is like some sorta prize, but you probably ain't ever had sex in your life without it being some kinda sleazy game where the other person don't even really wanna do it. So fuckin' embarrassing to yourself, having t' fuckin' rape people to get laid."

And Reno was right. Just as soon as the insults left Reno's mouth, Corneo was practically diving toward him. Rather than hitting back or ducking out of the way, Reno grabbed at the man's arm, further pulling him toward the edge, then throwing him right over, holding his breath as he leaned himself down and forward, wanting to make sure he didn't throw himself over too.

Reno exhaled a sharp breath as he heard Corneo's terrified scream, then a series of cracking and thudding noises as the man fell past rocks and shrubs, ultimately hitting the ground somewhere below.

With a shaky breath, Reno closed his eyes, sinking down to his knees. His first instinct was to break down sobbing… but he knew that wasn't helpful. No one would hear him. It was a safe place to have an emotional breakdown, but he did need to make sure Corneo was really gone first and foremost. It would be just his luck that the son of a bitch may have managed to grasp onto the ledge at some point, that he'd climb back up, beat Reno to unconsciousness and viciously assault him just to prove that he could.

His lower lip trembling as tears welled up in his eyes, Reno crawled on his hands and knees closer to the edge of the large stone hand. He peered over the ledge, trying to see his opponent, to make sure the fucker was really dead. He couldn't see shit… He wasn't holding onto the ledge at least, but Reno couldn't see him, couldn't confirm that he was actually dead.

Corneo was gone at least though. If he wasn't dead, he'd have to be severely hurt. It was a long fall down to the bottom, and the only way to survive would have been to hit all sorts of shit on the way down to break his fall. There was no way the guy was going to jump back up and climb up to finish Reno off… Right?

Reno turned back toward the face of the statue, looking up at it and exhaling a breath as he dragged his sleeve across his cheeks, wiping away his tears. The statue almost seemed to smile down at him, like it knew something he didn't. Maybe the thing really was some sort of protection totem...

xxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

xxxxxx

Chapter 4

xxxxxx

"Reno!" Rude breathed as he scrambled up the side of the massive stone statue overlooking Wutai. He had gone out to check on his friend after letting Reno have some requested time alone, only to catch the tail end of a struggle between the young Turk and Corneo.

Rude had had every intention of rushing to his partner's aide, saving him from the creep who was attacking him, but Reno seemed to have taken care of the whole issue on his own. Before Rude was even close enough to think about helping, Reno had grabbed the guy and thrown him over the edge of the stone. Coreno had gone down with a winy shriek, falling far enough and landing with a loud enough cracking thud that Rude wasn't worried about him getting back up any time soon.

So he ran toward his partner instead, making it up to the large stone hand Reno was kneeling on in time to see his partner choke out a small sob, shrinking down and curling in on himself. He didn't seem to have heard Rude calling out to him. Either that or he was just choosing not to acknowledge it.

"Reno… You okay?" Rude panted as he finally reached his partner, then squatted down on one knee, gripping Reno's arms in gentle hands.

"Rude?" Reno whispered, his voice shaking as he looked up at his partner and shrunk down at the same time. He looked so broken, so scared, almost like he wasn't sure it was really his partner grabbing onto him right now.

"It's me…" Rude reassured him, rubbing his hands lightly up and down his partner's arms, leaning in closer and cocking his head to the side in an effort to better see the younger man's face. "I'm here… I got you. Reno, are you alright?" He asked again. "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"What are you doing up here?" Reno's voice was still trembling as he looked around himself as though completely confused. "Said I wanted to be alone, man… You can't even give me like twenty minutes?" He forced a small laugh, wiping his fingers over one of his cheeks and sniffing back tears.

"Came to rescue you, Partner…" Rude frowned, leaning over the edge of the stone hand slightly in an attempt to see Corneo down below. It was so dark and there were enough shrubs down there that he couldn't really see anything, but he was pretty sure the guy couldn't have survived the fall, at least not without serious injuries that would prevent him from climbing back up and finishing what he started. "Looks like you didn't need me this time." Rude added as he focused back on his partner.

Reno let out another laugh. "Yeah, I think I got it." He agreed, tears still shining in his eyes. "We're gonna have to go down there and get my fuckin' rod though." He added with a pout. "Fucker took it an' I had to shove him over the edge while he still had it." He sniffed with a little pout on his lips.

Rude stared down at his partner. Reno looked like he was a half-second from breaking down, and since Rude knew how much this whole mess had been bothering him ever since their first run in with Corneo, it didn't surprise him that Reno was on-edge now. Having to run into Corneo again at this point had to have been like one of the younger Turk's nightmares jumping into reality, especially considering the fact that he'd had to face the man all alone.

Reno's lower lip trembled slightly as he stared back up at Rude, seemingly unsure what to say. He looked so vulnerable. So scraped, bruised, and scuffed up. His eyes shined with unshed tears and his breaths were a little shaky. His clothing was skewed - the button on his pants was undone, his belt was unbuckled, and the top of his boxer shorts were bunched up like he'd gotten dressed quickly, in a panic… He didn't look like that when he left the pub. Between then and now, he'd pulled his pants back up hastily - perhaps in a panic… which meant they'd been down for some reason… and knowing who was just up here with him, all sorts of horrifying images flitted through Rude's mind to explain it.

Furrowing his brows, Rude looked back up toward his partner's face. There was blood coming from his mouth - maybe no longer fresh blood, but some was visible near his lips, on his chin. He had tear streaks through a layer of dirt and dust on his cheeks and a small cut and bruise forming on the side of his forehead and another under his eye, like someone had hit him - hard. What the hell had happened out here? Was Reno okay? Had Corneo hurt him in the worst way he could?

Tears shone in Reno's eyes and his lower lip quivered like he was about to let the tears fall. He was also covered in dirt and dust and maybe even bits of broken glass. Somehow he'd gotten all wet. There was a heavy stench of alcohol in the air - perhaps Reno had brought a drink out here and it got spilled on him.

Rude frowned, reaching out toward Reno's cheek, running his fingertips carefully over the scrape there, then running his hand back over Reno's neck, pulling the younger man forward into a hug. He wasn't sure what all his partner had just been through, but it looked pretty traumatizing. Rude hoped it wasn't as bad as the worst case scenario, that it wasn't what it looked like, but without his partner offering an explanation, he couldn't say for sure. He supposed Reno would offer answers in his own time, but for now, Rude could simply be here - a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, a warm embrace… whatever Reno needed in this moment.

Reno let out a shaky breath, resting his forehead against Rude's collar, but not saying anything more for the time being. Rude never knew what to say, and this time Reno didn't seem to know either.

Swallowing, Rude pulled his partner closer, resting a hand against the back of Reno's head and wrapping his other arm around the younger man's shoulders. For the moment, he was content to quietly hold his partner close, feeling grateful that the man was okay, and hopefully providing comfort to him.

Still, he wondered what had happened. Reno went for a walk, and twenty minutes later he was fighting with their target up on top of a statue. Did Reno know where Corneo was this whole time? It sure hadn't taken the two of them long to end up in a scuffle. Did Reno want to confront him alone? Had he planned to take him out on his own even when Rude and Elena would have been more than willing to help? Surely not… That would have been foolish even for him.

Rude could picture that being the case though. Perhaps Reno was scared that Corneo would say something about last time in front of Elena. Perhaps he sought the man out alone on purpose so Corneo couldn't tell her what he did to Reno back at his mansion in Wall Market. That would be the biggest reason for Reno to risk doing this alone - to spare himself further humiliation - and perhaps to prove to himself and to Corneo that he could take him out on his own. After the degrading position he'd been put in last time, it made sense that Reno might feel like he needed to prove himself.

With a frown, Rude held Reno closer, observing his friend as best as he could while not letting go, trying to understand what had happened. His clothing being so askew worried Rude. How long was he up here with Corneo before Rude made his way out here? Judging by Reno's appearance, the younger man hadn't had the upper hand through the whole interaction.

Looking around the scene, Rude noticed broken glass littering the stone surface of the statue's hand. He could smell alcohol even from here. Reno probably brought a bottle of alcohol out here and ended up hitting Corneo with it. That would explain why the younger man's clothing was soaked in alcohol too.

"Reno…" Rude frowned, keeping his hold secure around his partner's shoulders, running his fingers gently through his hair. "What happened?"

Reno shook his head slightly, exhaling a stressed breath. "Nothing… I-" He hesitated. "He attacked me… I attacked him back… Knocked him over the edge… I'm still here. He's not. I win…" His voice shook.

"Did you know he was here? When you left the pub… Was this your plan? To find him and fight him on your own? Did you plan this? Did you face him on your own on purpose?" Rude frowned. "I would have helped you. Elena would have helped you… We were all assigned to this together... Why'd you come out here and face him alone? That's so reckless, Reno… What were you thinking?"

"I didn't…" Reno whispered. "I just came out here to look at the fuckin' stars." He paused, his voice shaking further when he continued. "If I was gonna fight him on my own I sure as hell wouldn't 'a gotten half-shit-faced first. I'm kinda close to being drunk enough that I couldn't have even made it up here, man… I didn't come up here expectin' he'd be here too, Rude. I just wanted to be alone for a minute… Just wanted to look at the god damned stars… The nasty fucker snuck up on me."

Rude nodded. That made more sense. It made the situation a lot more unsettling though. Reno hadn't planned this. It wasn't the Turk stalking their target up here, but rather the other way around. Corneo likely had been watching Reno this whole time. He waited until the man was alone, drunk, vulnerable, and attacked him.

"You okay, Partner?" Rude wondered, leaning back slightly so he could see Reno better. Maybe the bit of the altercation Rude saw was only a tiny part of the whole thing. Reno looked really scuffed up. His pants button and his belt were undone. A lot had happened since he left the pub twenty or so minutes ago

Reno swallowed and looked down. He continued staring down at the ground as he exhaled a small, shaky breath.

"Reno… Did he hurt you?" Rude frowned, feeling his breaths catch in his throat. He put his fingers under Reno's chin, gently tilting his partner's face up so he could see him better. "Are you hurt?" He asked again, trying to sound more calm than he felt. He didn't want to hear what happened. He didn't want to picture it in his head… but he needed to know, so he could help his partner through it, so he could get him medical care if he needed it, and be supportive of his emotional pain.

Reno shook his head. "I'm not hurt." He answered, his voice tiny. "Wasn't as easy for 'im this time since he couldn't drug me and tie me up." Reno forced a breathless laugh, still shaky with unshed tears. "I fought back… He's still a fuckin' pervert freak… but I fought back." He whispered. "I bit him, hit him in the fuckin face with a glass bottle, with the back of my head... broke his nose, I think…"

Rude exhaled, pulling the younger man closer against his chest. Even just that small explanation implied a lot - that the struggle wasn't quick and clean. Reno bit him - likely because he couldn't hit or kick him - he must have been held down. The broken glass and alcohol was all over the front of Reno's shirt - when he hit the man with the bottle, Corneo must have been on top of him for the liquid and glass to rain back down on him like that. Then hitting him in the face with the back of his head implied at that point he was facing away from the guy, but still close enough to hit him like that, trapped enough that he couldn't just turn around and hit or kick him. Rude was glad to hear Reno had hurt the man back at least, but the fact that the young Turk had a reason to have to fight back so ferociously was heartbreaking.

Rude closed his eyes as he hugged Reno tighter. He knew how scared Reno was of this man. Reno had been visibly upset for days after their last encounter with him, for weeks even. He hadn't ever really gotten over it. Not from Rude's perspective. Even though he did his best to hide it, to fake smiles, to force jokes, to not talk about it if it wasn't some throw away comment attempting to make light of it… Reno hadn't ever stopped feeling traumatized by the last time he'd been up close and personal with Corneo.

Reno tried to hide his fear. He tried to get back to normal... But little moments gave his anxiety away. When he visibly flinched and defensively shoved away a man who accidentally bumped into his shoulder on a crowded street… It wasn't annoyance - it was fear. Rude saw it in his eyes, even when Reno yelled at the guy, told him to watch where he was fucking going… Rude could tell that for a split second Reno had been in his own head, and feeling the stranger bump into him had actually scared him.

Rude also saw a change in his partner when the younger man stared off into space, when he didn't realize Rude was watching him. When Rude could tell Reno's mind was racing, that he was worried, upset, staring with furrowed brows and a frown, looking at nothing in front of him, but obviously seeing a whole mess of trauma inside his own mind. Rude could see in his partner's eyes in those moments that he was upset, haunted…

On nights when they were traveling, sharing hotel rooms together, Rude had been woken up more than once to Reno softly whimpering, starting to cry, even screaming thanks to nightmares - almost certainly nightmares featuring Corneo - but the younger man had refused to tell Rude what the dreams were about. Just that they were bad. Rude connected the dots on his own. Reno didn't have to go through the pain of sharing every detail for Rude to understand what it was he was so worried about.

Yes, he was still deeply upset about the first time Corneo had hurt him… and now he'd have a whole new interaction to have nightmares about… An interaction Rude could have helped prevent if he'd been more careful - if he refused to let Reno out of his sight, or at the very least checked on him sooner.

"I'm sorry…" Rude breathed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He should have made sure Reno didn't go off on his own. They knew Corneo was nearby. They knew the man had some sick fascination with the younger Turk. Rude knew how upset Reno was, that he'd been drinking… They should have stuck together. Letting Reno go sulk by himself, at night, in a secluded place like this… It was stupid. Rude hadn't had as much to drink as his partner had. He wasn't the one who was traumatized, who had been violated and threatened last time. It was Rude's responsibility to protect Reno, and he didn't.

"Don't be sorry. I took care of it." Reno forced a shaky laugh, pulling out of the embrace and wiping away some tears that had managed to make it halfway down his cheeks. "Everything's fine… I took 'im out. It's done... We can finally fuckin' breathe again… Elena go to sleep yet?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah. She wants to be ready to get up bright and early in the morning to find Corneo." Rude laughed softly. "Set an alarm for five o'clock."

Reno laughed too. "She's ambitious, huh?"

"Just what we need." Rude smiled.

"Guess we can head back soon…" Reno whispered. "Just give me a minute to breathe first. We're still in first impression territory with her. Can't have her seein' me lookin' like I've been crying. Can't be the guy at work who keeps getting my ass beat on the job. 'Specially not the guy who fucking cries about it afterward."

"You threw the fucker over a cliff, Reno…" Rude frowned. "Elena's not going to think poorly of you for this. Give yourself some credit. You took him down fully on your own… while drunk, caught off-guard… The man's huge… Short, but huge. It couldn't have been easy what you managed to do, but you did it."

"Yeah, but look at me." Reno pulled back and shrugged, looking down at himself with a pout on his lips.

Rude cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in the darkness as he looked his partner up and down, taking advantage of the fact that Reno had invited such scrutiny. Before, he kept cowering down, looking away. Even in the darkness, Rude could better see him now. As he'd noticed before, the younger man had broken glass and alcohol all over him. Dust too. His visible injuries included a scrape on his cheek, bruises, and blood coming down from his mouth.

Rude reached toward Reno's face, ignoring the slight flinch away, resting his fingers over his partner's jaw. "I don't think Elena would judge you for having been injured in a one-on-one fight… even if you lost…" He noted.

Reno looked down, pulling away from Rude's touch. "I was dumb to come out here on my own. To sit out here drinking, not paying attention to my surroundings… I knew he'd been seen nearby… I was practically asking for this."

"No." Rude stared, putting his hand under his partner's chin, making him look back up. "You didn't ask for this, Reno. Don't say shit like that."

"I know. I didn't mean…" He trailed off, looking back down at the village, then standing up and brushing dust and shattered glass off of his clothing. "We should get back… Make sure Corneo's dead, get my weapon… We can tell Elena in the morning that I already killed the guy. But I ain't gettin' up at five o' clock."

Rude nodded, letting Reno lead the way back down the statue.

"It's a relief that this shit's finally over." Reno noted as he walked. "Not that he was our only issue these days… but for me… he was a pretty big problem. Not to be like this, but I was so fuckin' worried about seeing him again, Rude. I was actually scared." He forced a small laugh and a shrug. "Felt like a kid goin' home when he knows his dad's gonna fuckin' beat his ass for doin' somethin' stupid. Rude, I was so scared I thought I might puke..."

"I was too, Reno." Rude promised him. He could tell his partner felt embarrassed to have been so upset over all this, but he really didn't need to feel that way. Corneo was dangerous, cruel, scary. Reno had every right to be scared.

"Maybe tomorrow can be our day off instead. I need one after that shit." Reno laughed.

"Yeah." Rude agreed. "How about I go find his body, make sure he's really dead… And you head back to the hotel." He suggested. Reno didn't need to go through anything else tonight. If Corneo wasn't dead, they'd have to deal with it, and Reno had already done enough. If he was dead, seeing him might make Reno upset too. Rude knew as well as anyone that even someone who killed people fairly regularly never fully got used to the sight of a dead body, and this one had trauma attached to it.

Reno nodded. "Just make sure you get my weapon… and don't tell Elena any of this. I'll make it sound really fuckin' cool tomorrow when I see her. Won't mention that he snuck up on me, and pinned me down and had-" He cut himself off with a frown, then shook his head and closed his eyes. "Anyway, see you back at the room…"

Rude frowned, watching Reno take the path back up through the trees and toward the village. He wondered what all had gone down before he got here. Reno seemed more upset than he would have been if the part Rude had seen was the extent of it. His injuries seemed a lot for just wrestling the guy over the edge too. This had been more than that.

He supposed he'd pry a little bit more after taking care of the dirty part of this whole mess. If Reno wanted to talk, Rude would be there for it… but of course Rude would accept it if his partner wanted to keep quiet. He wanted answers, but he wasn't owed them.

xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxx

Rude could hear Corneo before he could see him. In fact the pained moaning helped him sort through the various bushes and shrubs to find the man easily even in the dark. Corneo hadn't died in the fall after all, but that certainly didn't mean he was going to survive the night.

With narrowed eyes and a frown, Rude made his way over to the man, staring down with not an ounce of sympathy in his heart as the guy practically cried on the ground in front of him. Corneo hadn't cared when Reno was near tears…

"Oh… Fucking great… it's you…" Corneo winced, closing his eyes and letting the back of his head rest against the ground. "Can you help me up?" He groaned.

Rude glared back down at him. Was this guy serious? He thought Rude was going to help him at this point? How the fuck was this guy so arrogant that he thought he could violently attack Reno, then ask Rude for help?

Corneo let out another pained moan. "I think my ankles are broken… Maybe my back too… Knocked all the breath outta me when your little friend shoved me over... Just help me back into town. Please?" The man pouted up at Rude. "I'm sorry about all the stuff before. This wasn't personal… Just like it wasn't when you all were sent to kill me. Right? We can put it behind us. No hard feelings."

Rude narrowed his eyes again. He did have hard feelings. Very hard feelings. There was no going back on this. He wondered if he just left the guy down here as he'd landed if he'd die on his own. Seemed to risky to assume, but Rude didn't need to be in any hurry here. The man certainly wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

So he looked around the area, spotting Reno's weapon lying a few yards away. He walked a few steps over, bent down, and picked it up, turning it over in his hands as he looked down at it. There was some visible blood on it. He wondered how long Corneo had it, if he hit Reno with it, if the blood was his partner's.

"You deaf or something?" Corneo's words were starting to grow more frantic and more angry. "I said I was sorry… Now help me back into town." He growled. "It's cold out here… and I might have internal damage. Damn, man… Help me up."

Rude walked back over toward the man, staring down at him, thinking about how he could kill him. Did he want to make it quick, get it over with? Was making sure it hurt and lasted a while important to him? Just having the guy confirmed dead would be a huge relief to Reno either way… Justice would be to make sure it hurt, to make sure it was slow... but in the end, as long as he was gone, it would suffice.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Corneo whined, his eyes wide. He actually looked somewhat scared. "And I didn't hurt your little friend… Please… I barely touched him… It was harmless. I wouldn't have hurt him at all if he didn't hit me first… That little brat was very rude..."

Rude felt a muscle twitch near his mouth as he stared down at Corneo. He hated this man… and that was a strong feeling coming from him. Rude wasn't the vengeful type. He didn't hold grudges… but he wanted this man to suffer. He wanted him to die.

Corneo finally let out a soft laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. "You're really going to leave me out here?" He blinked his eyes back open and stared up with raised eyebrows. "You're gonna leave me to die over what was practically nothing? Your little boyfriend is fine. I didn't hurt him. You're the ones who came to my actual damn house to kill me. You're mad that I beat the little guy up a little? Got a just a tad frisky with him? He's not hurt… I am. So help me up… One man to another. Help me out here..."

Rude stared back. He wasn't going to leave him here. He was going to kill him. Rude wasn't walking away until he was certain this fucker was dead.

"I really wasn't gonna hurt him." Corneo went on, a sort of smug smirk on his face.

Rude frowned, wondering why Corneo looked so pleased with himself all of a sudden. Maybe he realized he was fucked here and was preparing his inevitable long-winded villain speech. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this, that he was going to die here, so he was going to run his mouth and piss Rude off first at least.

"I only wanted to feel him in my hands." Corneo narrowed his eyes, his sickening smirk still present. "I just wanted to touch him, to feel that warm, toned little body trembling under my fingertips… Physically fit, but still slim and smooth… He's such a little fighter, but he's not too strong when you hold him down right. It got cut short last time… This time too…" He laughed. "But I got further than before… A lot further."

Grimacing, Rude inhaled a small breath. Was this worth listening to? Would Corneo let spill details that Reno was going to keep from him? Did Rude even want to hear it if he did? Even if Corneo told him things Reno wouldn't, it wasn't Corneo's place… If Reno didn't want Rude to know about whatever happened, that was his right to keep it to himself.

"He didn't like it when I put my hand down the front of his pants, but I did." Corneo smirked, raising a hand up in defense and laughing again. "Not that it hurt him… He wasn't upset because I hurt him. He was just being dramatic. I didn't mean any harm. Just wanted a little taste-"

He was cut off when Rude let out a low growl, pressing his foot down over Corneo's throat, stepping down not hard enough to cause real damage, but hard enough to hurt, hard enough to be a warning that he was on thin ice.

"You're disgusting." Rude finally spoke, his voice low. "You've done nothing good for this world. You may think you're important, that people love you, that you matter… but you aren't, they don't, and you don't. You've scared people into bowing down to you. You've hurt people, ruined lives… There are hard feelings between us. Between you and me… Because you fucked with someone who's a better person than you could ever be, someone I give a shit about - not that you'd understand that feeling."

"Wow…" Corneo chuckled, gripping at Rude's foot. "Bravo. Great speech from the mute…" He smirked. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have. If he didn't give it away to you for free… You can't tell me you wouldn't force yourself on him too… or wait until he's too drunk to say no... You and I are the same…" He breathed. "You all came to kill me. I was defending myself."

Rude shook his head. "Defending yourself means fighting back… trying to kill the other person first… What you did was vile, unnecessary, cruel… We would have understood if you fought back, if you tried to kill us… but drugging someone and tying them down so you can sexually assault them? Whatever you claim you did tonight… That's just twisted, sick..."

Corneo forced a breathless laugh. "Please… He loved every second of attention I gave him… That sweet little firecracker was begging to be touched, to be man-handled… I think he likes it rough. He pretends he doesn't, but he likes it."

Rude glared. Surely Corneo didn't really believe what he was saying. He was trying to piss Rude off. That's all this was. He was saying what he knew would be upsetting. He was a villain. Needlessly upsetting people, refusing to admit that he was wrong… That's what villains did.

Still smirking evilly, Corneo laughed. "What's the matter, Partner? You don't give him enough love when it's just the two of you? You too gentle with him? Don't you know the little guy? He's a wild one. He likes to get hurt, to play like he's scared, to play like he doesn't want it… He wanted me to touch him, to hurt him, to get rough with him. He liked it."

"You know that's not true…" Rude frowned. "I don't understand how someone like you sleeps at night… You hurt so many people, in such cruel, twisted ways. You're a monster..."

Corneo rolled his eyes. "You and your foxy little boyfriend are pretty much murder for hire. You're fucking hit-men… You're gonna lecture me on morality?"

"The people we kill more often than not deserve it." Rude reminded him.

"Like all those innocent families who lived in Sector 7?" Corneo stuck out his lip in a pout. "Least I had the good heart to try to warn them."

Rude shook his head. He certainly didn't need to be lectured on that from this creep. Reno and Rude both knew what they did there was wrong. They stepped over a line, but they couldn't undo it.

Corneo glared. "If you're going to kill me, then so be it, but you tell your friend I really enjoyed his sweet little mouth… I know he'll need no reminder, but remind him anyway, how good it was for me. Might have even been better with him struggling and crying. I wanted him to just lie back and take it, but part of me enjoyed his whimpering, his trembling sobs, his fear... He didn't wanna kiss back, but trying to talk while someone's tongue's in your mouth produces the same effect. He was good. That was one part of what I missed out on before, but I got it this time…" He smirked.

Rude had to fight the urge to stomp down on the man's throat. A part of him wanted to hear the rest. He wanted to know what all this man did to Reno, to know details his partner might never tell him on his own… but what good would it do? He couldn't change what happened, and in a way it almost felt like a betrayal to listen to this, to know these things when Reno clearly didn't want him to know. It was Reno's choice whether or not to fill Rude in on these details.

"He was so scared." Corneo laughed. "Remember before? Right when you were waking up back at my mansion… I was going to kiss him then, but you interrupted. He was so relieved, because I think kissing is a big deal to the little guy… He almost cried that day… He did cry tonight. While my tongue was down his throat, he was practically sobbing. He tries so hard to sound angry, to act like he's so tough… But the little guy was terrified, whimpering and crying like a little kid."

Rude focused on inhaling and exhaling short, controlled breaths, not wanting his anger to take over here. He didn't want to do anything he'd regret. He needed this to be clean and simple. No torture… nothing messy or overly violent… just kill the guy and walk away.

"And I don't know if you've ever gotten his pants down - seems like he might do it willingly for you. He wouldn't really confirm it, but I suspect the two of you get into some naughty shit… I know you're sharing a hotel room. There's gotta be a reason for that." Corneo went on.

Staring down at the man as he continued his rant, Rude swallowed. He wasn't sure if he should allow Corneo to continue or not. He needed to know that Reno was okay - that he hadn't been hurt in the worst ways… but Rude really couldn't change anything from here… If Corneo did confess to Rude that he succeeded in raping Reno, what difference would it even make? Rude couldn't take back what happened… and he couldn't even tell Reno that he knew without Reno feeling upset by it. If Reno wanted Rude to know, he'd tell him...

"It was a bit of a struggle for me, getting his pants down around his knees... but worth it. Even not getting everything I wanted, just being able to see him, to touch any little part of him he didn't want me to see-" He cut himself off with a satisfied inhale and a slight shake of his head as he closed his eyes. "Mmmm…" He moaned. "Such soft skin… and the trembling and crying really was the cherry on top. Just wish I could'a-"

"Enough." Rude growled, stepping his foot down hard enough to cut off Corneo's words - and his breathing. "Sick fuck." He spat, pressing his foot down harder, staring into Corneo's eyes as the man choked and grabbed at his foot.

Corneo made a sick gurgling sound as Rude wrinkled his nose and pressed his foot down harder, ignoring the hands clawing desperately at his foot and leg. He stared down into the man's terrified eyes as the life slowly drained out of them.

Rude didn't move his foot off of the man's throat until he was completely still, completely silent.

Corneo was dead… and the world would be better off for it.

xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxx

Chapter 6

xxxxxx

Closing the door quietly behind him, Rude made his way into the inn room he was sharing with Reno. Each of the rooms had two beds, and since Elena was new and Reno and Rude already knew each other pretty well, they'd offered to share a room so she could have her own.

Rude actually preferred it, as he enjoyed hearing Reno talk on a normal day, and since the younger man was unusually reserved lately, he took the opportunity to keep an eye on his partner instead.

Rude exhaled as he looked around the room, spotting Reno's clothing thrown haphazardly in a trail toward the bathroom. The young Turk must have wanted to get into the shower as soon as humanly possible, taking off his clothing as he made his way into the room.

He knew Corneo was gone. No one was going to try to hurt Reno. He was safe… Even so, coming into the room only finding Reno's clothing with no sign of him made Rude a little nervous. Obviously he didn't need to be… but he was.

So he made his way over to the bathroom, knocking gently on the door, then leaning his ear against it. "You okay in there, Partner?" He called out.

"Yep. 'M fine!" Reno called back. "I'll be out in a minute…"

"No rush. Take your time." Rude called back, exhaling a relieved breath and then making his way over to the bed, grabbing up a remote control off of the end of it and flipping on the television.

As he stared at the television screen without actually absorbing anything from whatever program was on, Rude thought about everything that had just happened. When he found Reno up on the statue, the younger man hadn't told him much about his run-in with Corneo. They had basically focused on the fact that they'd finally gotten rid of the guy. Reno didn't even mention much of what led up to it. Not in enough detail for Rude to get a clear picture.

The clear picture came from Corneo's own sickening gloating after the fact. When Rude first got there, he had assumed it was a quick physical fight more than anything - that Corneo and Reno had fought with Reno winning. It wasn't until he'd noticed Reno's skewed clothing that he started to suspect something more sinister had happened. Then after the conversation he had with Corneo, Rude understood that it was a lot worse than his first assumption. Still, he wasn't entirely sure how bad it had gotten, how hurt or traumatized Reno might be.

Corneo had mentioned a kiss. He mentioned pulling Reno's pants down and Reno struggling and crying… He talked about touching Reno in places Reno didn't want him to see - under his clothing… What the hell had happened? How bad was it? Was Reno truly okay? Would Rude be pushing too hard if he asked for more answers, more detail? Surely it wasn't good for Reno to keep things like this to himself... but Rude didn't want to pressure him to share things he wasn't ready to share. That wouldn't be helpful either.

"Sorry." Reno called out as he exited the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around his hips and he was drying his hair with a second towel. "Couldn't stand all that dust and shit that was all over me. I broke a bottle over the fucker's head and it spilled everywhere." He noted with a shrug. "Careful if you use the shower later. Might be bits of glass in there."

Rude forced a small smile and held up Reno's weapon, cringing inwardly when he noticed there was still blood on it. He still didn't know if it was Reno's or Corneo's, but he had intended on cleaning the blood off before giving it back. He forgot all about it until now.

Reno didn't seem to notice. "Thanks, man." He took the weapon, placing it on the dresser and then sitting down next to Rude. It was clear he was trying to be stoic, trying to act like he didn't care about any of this, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "You make sure he was dead?" Reno asked, his voice small.

Rude nodded. "Yeah. He is." He answered, looking his partner up and down.

Thanks to Reno's lack of concern with Rude seeing him in nothing but a towel, the older Turk had a chance to take in his injuries more fully. Scrapes and bruises decorated Reno's pale skin. Some of the injuries were older, close to healing. In their line of work superficial injuries such as bruises and scrapes were the norm. Not all of Reno's many small injuries were new, but it was clear some of them had been sustained tonight.

Red marks and the start of bruises circled his wrists. He had what was likely turning into a bruise under his eye as well, and even finger-shaped marks on his neck. His thighs had bruises too, larger, darker ones. Corneo must have put a lot of weight on him, holding him down.

Rude swallowed as he stared at those bruises in particular. Had that happened when Corneo had Reno's pants down? Did he force Reno's legs apart, pin them down so he could hurt him? So he could sexually assault him.

Reno cleared his throat, repositioning his towel to cover the bruises on his thighs and then looking down at the floor.

Shaking his head, Rude exhaled and closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have let you go off on your own tonight. We knew Corneo was spotted in the area. I knew you were intoxicated, upset… I knew he was a depraved lunatic..."

Reno put his hand lightly on Rude's knee, waiting for the older man to open his eyes and frown back at him before speaking. "It's okay, Partner… I'm fine. Wasn't drugged this time, wasn't tied up… So it was easier. Whole thing was probably only five minutes, man. I got him pretty quick, really..." He forced a slight laugh. "I mean, he had to change his tactics a lot, because everything he tried, I fought back and made him mad… so he had to try something else… I really gave 'im a run for his money this time." Reno smirked.

Rude didn't even fake a smile or laugh in return. None of this was funny. "He should have never had the opportunity to touch you again, Reno, not even for a second, let alone five whole minutes. I shouldn't have let you out of my sight until he was taken care of. We should have stuck together 'til the job was done."

"It's okay." Reno frowned, his voice small. "You're not my babysitter… You didn't 'let me out of your sight…' It's not your job to follow me every waking second. I just took a walk… It was my own choice. I wanted to be alone and I'm a damn adult, Rude. It's not your fault this creep followed me. I don't expect you to watch me every second like I'm a kid. I don't need a babysitter." He repeated, looking across the room, staring at the wall next to the television.

"No. You need your partner." Rude noted, placing his hand lightly on Reno's shoulder and frowning down at him. He should have insisted Reno stay with him and Elena. Reno shouldn't have been given the choice to go off on his own and get himself into such a position.

Reno was traumatized by all of this. He wasn't thinking clearly. Rude should have stepped up and protected his partner from his own poor decisions. Obviously walking off alone in the dark while drunk, knowing a dangerous sexual predator was on the loose wasn't a great plan. And Corneo had already targeted Reno once. It wasn't just a random sexual predator… It was one they both knew was interested in Reno specifically. Rude should have known...

Reno exhaled and shook his head. "I have my partner, Rude. I know you got my back."

Rude forced a tight-lipped smile, knowing he didn't do what he could have to prevent this. "You, me, Elena… We should have searched together. Found him together, taken him out together… You shouldn't have been on your own." Rude repeated.

Reno shrugged one shoulder and looked down again, some wet strands of hair falling over his eyes. "That was my own fault… I was being a little bitch, wanting to be alone so I could be upset and cry… not that I did cry…" He looked up with a frown and wide eyes. "That's an exaggeration… I didn't go up there to cry." He laughed breathlessly. "I just… you know, wanted to sulk like a spoiled kid... I should'a just sucked it up and not been stupid."

"You had every right to be upset." Rude reminded him, placing a hand gently on his partner's back, near his shoulder. That was why Rude should have been the one to make the smart decisions this time - because Reno was so reasonably upset and not in his right mind.

Reno shrugged again. "Yeah. But I didn't have to go mope around like I did. It's a good thing Elena wasn't there when we found him though, I think." He noted.

Rude frowned, wondering if Reno was thinking the same thing he was - that sending Elena as part of the team to take down a dangerous pervert wasn't a good idea. Wasn't a good idea to send Reno either, but no one but he and Rude knew Corneo was interested in Reno in that way too. Tseng didn't know what had happened when he ordered them to find the man and take him out. Reno made sure no one knew.

"Fucker tends to narrate everything he does… Including past shit. There's no way he could'a resisted bringing up everything from before just to make us all uncomfortable." Reno stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Even if I weren't worried about Elena becoming another target for him, I wouldn't have wanted her to hear all that." He looked down as though ashamed.

Tilting his head to the side and trying to lean forward to see his partner better, Rude frowned. "You don't have anything to feel ashamed of. You know that, right?" He asked.

Reno shook his head and shrugged one shoulder. "Would have been best for just you and me to take care of it." He went on.

"Probably." Rude agreed.

"He's really dead?" Reno looked up with furrowed brows. "Like, you checked? Wasn't breathing? He's for sure fuckin' gone, right?"

"Yes. Made sure of it myself." Rude nodded.

"Good." Reno nodded as well, then closed his eyes and shook his head, exhaling a tired breath. "I'm so fucking glad he's dead." He whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

Rude reached over and wrapped his arm around Reno's shoulders, pulling him into a gentle but secure embrace. "Me too." He agreed.

"I didn't have time to be scared this time." Reno whispered. "Well, I mean, I did… It was really fuckin' scary actually." He laughed. "But I didn't have time to dwell on it. Not as much as before. Last time was so slow and tedious… It was long, dreadful… He just-" Reno trailed off, shaking his head.

Rude nodded silently. He remembered. Last time Corneo seemed to revel in making his movements slow, threatening, uncomfortable. He knew he was scaring Reno and he loved every second of it.

"He was quick this time." Reno went on. "But so was I. He didn't drug me or tie me down, but the fucker sure hits hard. Grabs hard too. He's really fuckin' strong for a rich, fat pervert."

Rude forced a small smile, putting his hand against the side of Reno's head and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry he hurt you." He spoke, his voice low. He knew Reno didn't want to get into the details. He would have offered them on his own if he wanted to talk about it. But Rude did want his partner to know he was supported, that Rude would be here to talk if he changed his mind.

"He didn't hurt me that much." Reno shrugged, but leaned closer into his partner's embrace, closing his eyes as he continued. "Not for lack of trying…" He added with a breathless laugh. "But I got away… I fought back hard, man… but so did he… He was fuckin' rough… Like rougher than anybody else I ever met…"

Rude nodded, rubbing his hand lightly up and down Reno's arm as Reno laid his head against Rude's shoulder.

Reno hesitated, his voice shaky when he finally spoke again. "For a second I was kinda terrified, Rude." He admitted. "He had me down on the ground with my arms held down behind me… was pullin' at my pants, tuggin' 'em down…"

Rude held his breath as his partner paused. He honestly didn't expect that Reno would share this much detail. He wanted to know… He wanted to be told the details, so he could help Reno in any way that he possibly could… so hopefully he'd know that things hadn't been as horrible as he feared… but hearing even just this far into the gritty details made him almost unable to inhale again.

The last thing he wanted to hear was that this went any further than what Corneo had already told him about… but he didn't want to dissuade his partner from sharing. If Reno needed a listening ear, that was what Rude was for. Even if it made him feel sick, Rude owed it to Reno to listen to his trauma if he was willing to share it.

"I couldn't move for a minute…" Reno whispered. "I tried fighting back, but when he had me pinned down on the ground, face-down… with my arms trapped… His full fat fuckin' weight crushin' against my legs..." He trailed off.

Rude swallowed, staring down at Reno who wasn't presently willing to look back at him. He wasn't sure what to say, what to ask, if anything. He didn't want to pry too far and upset his friend, but he did want Reno to know he had his partner's support, no matter what.

"He had my pants down, Rude…" Reno whispered. "And my underwear… After I hit him with the bottle, he got so mad, wrestled me onto my front, held both my arms, and pulled my pants down."

Rude swallowed a tight gulp as he stared at his partner, trying not to let his facial expression convey just how uncomfortable he was hearing this. He was glad Reno was willing to talk, to share this traumatic experience with him. Obviously it was painful to have to hear the things that this horrible man had done to Rude's best friend, but he needed to listen, to be here for his partner. To support him in whatever way he needed.

"He pulled 'em down, so quick… It wasn't like last time where it was like a threat or somethin'. He just yanked 'em down... and… was kinda… grabbin'..." Reno looked down. "He was bein' a real fuckin' creep about it too, Rude… Like rubbing, squeezing... You know, talkin' about sick shit he wanted to do… It was fuckin' gross, man… Like he wasn't holding back in the descriptions of what he wanted to do to me… Said he'd kill you too, after he was done with me, if you came to check on me, if you found me… He said he'd kill you…"

Rude felt tears in his eyes as he stared down at his partner. He wondered if that was Corneo's way to get Reno to cooperate. Did he threaten to kill Rude if Reno didn't stop fighting back? Did Reno fall for that? Did he let Corneo hurt him without making it difficult to spare his partner? Rude hoped not.

"Finally hit him in the fuckin' nose with the back of my head. That got him the fuck off'a me, but for a second I wasn't sure if I was gonna be able to stop him." Reno whispered, forcing a small, shaky laugh.

Rude shook his head, closing his eyes. He honestly felt ill picturing the scene in his mind. How long had it all lasted? How long was Reno pinned to the ground with his pants down, with Corneo grabbing all over him? How long was Reno left to wonder if he was going to be able to get away? Did he cry? Did he scream for help? Was he in pain through the whole thing? He probably was. He would have fought back as hard as he could, and Corneo would have held him down harder in response, maybe hit him for it. The younger man had bruises around his neck - at some point Corneo had grabbed him there, choked him...

Reno must have felt so scared during all that, being hurt, humiliated, terrified, not knowing for sure if he was going to be able to get away. Corneo was a big man. He was strong. Catching Reno off-guard had given the guy a great advantage over the smaller man.

"I'm quick and capable and all that shit, but fuck man…" Reno laughed nervously. "He didn't waste any time… Got up and personal real fast - like I woke up with him suckin' on my fuckin' face… Had to bite his fuckin' tongue. That was his blood all over my face, Rude… Not mine."

Rude nodded, feeling his eyes grow wide as his partner explained this in so much more detail than he'd expected. He really thought Reno was going to shut down, claim everything was fine, refuse to talk… He was glad Reno was telling him what happened, but it was still shocking to hear.

"Tried to grab my dick like before too… That's when I slammed him across the fuckin' face with the bottle. I hope it fuckin' hurt." Reno growled. "He didn't waste any time tryin' to taunt me or nothin'. He was just goin' for it. Fast, rough… fuckin' scary shit, Rude… It wasn't the slow kinda shit he was doin' before, not until he thought he had me trapped…"

Shaking his head, Rude continued staring, unsure of what to say back. He didn't want to say the wrong thing… But as usual, Reno didn't seem to mind that Rude wasn't really verbally responding. He understood that the older Turk was listening, taking everything in, contemplating the right thing to say back. Reno kept going...

"Once I was face-down, pinned to the fuckin' ground with my pants down… Then he started doin' that villain speech thing he does…" Reno explained with a pout, looking away, perhaps so Rude wouldn't notice the tears shining in his eyes.

Rude shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to go through that again, Reno, especially all alone. I wish I had been there to help you." He finally managed to speak, his voice low, almost shaky. He wished he could have done anything to keep Corneo from hurting Reno again. Reno was so traumatized by the man already. Rude never wanted Corneo to ever get a chance to even look at Reno the wrong way again. He certainly hadn't wanted anything like this to happen.

Shrugging slightly, Reno let out a small laugh. Rude could hear the unshed tears in the younger man's voice, even as Reno smiled and tried to laugh it off. "It's okay… I managed… I mean, you didn't know what was happening… Fuck, I wouldn't 'a gone up there if I'd known… Maybe he'd' have killed you or somethin' if you were there… I think he really might have…" He whispered, staring down at the floor. "He told me he'd kill you… That he'd do all the sick shit he wanted, then wait for you to show up and kill you… I guess maybe it was good that I was on my own. All things considered, it worked out okay…"

Rude stared silently at his partner. It didn't seem okay to him, and he knew it wasn't okay to Reno either. The younger Turk was just trying to be strong, to act like this was alright now since the guy was dead… But Rude knew Reno was still upset - that he'd probably continue to have nightmares about this whole situation. The memories of what Corneo did weren't just going to die along with the man.

Reno frowned, looking at the wall again as he continued. "But even when he did start moving slower, taunting and narrating shit… It wasn't slow enough. He was still rubbin' his nasty, fat fuckin' paws all over me, squeezin' my ass… Like it wasn't enough that he got my pants down and my bare fuckin' ass was out… He had to grab all over me, sliding his fingers… you know… like… between my ass cheeks..." He frowned, looking entirely uncomfortable to admit that part.

Rude felt like his heart and stopped in his chest as he stared at the younger man with his lips parted slightly. What the hell was it exactly that his partner was describing right now? Did Corneo rape him? Digital rape was still rape… Not like knowing the truth would undo it… There was nothing Rude could do to fix it… but was that what Reno was admitting? That Corneo had penetrated him with his fingers?

"He didn't do it, Rude…" Reno blurted, staring at his partner with wide eyes, like a child who thought he was in trouble. He must have been able to read Rude's fears through only his silent facial expression and body language.

Rude swallowed, wondering if his facial expression had accidentally made Reno feel ashamed by the whole thing, scared to tell his partner the truth. Maybe Reno was back-pedaling now, hiding his trauma so Rude wouldn't feel awkward, so Rude wouldn't think Reno was weak or broken.

"No matter what he did to you, it's not your fault." Rude spoke, his voice low, controlled, much more calm-sounding than he felt. He couldn't have Reno thinking Rude was disgusted by this, that he was disgusted by him. Reno had to know he was free to share anything and everything with Rude, with no shame.

Reno shook his head, but didn't speak for a moment.

Rude placed his hand lightly on his partner's shoulder. "You can tell me." He offered. "Reno, I'm your partner. I'm here to help you through anything, and you know I'll never judge you for something like this, something you had no control over. If he hurt you-"

"He didn't…" Reno interrupted. "I mean, not like that… He hurt me…" Reno laughed. "Punched me unconscious and pinned my arms together so tight I thought he was gonna break 'em, but he didn't like… you know… with his fingers… He didn't like rape me with 'em. He just sorta… rubbed… He didn't stick 'em in me... but I think he thought about doing it…" Reno swallowed, his lip in a pout and his brows furrowed. "Maybe he almost did it… Maybe he was gonna do it before he did the real thing…"

Rude closed his eyes for a moment, breathing out a relieved exhale. Of course, what did happen was rough, traumatizing… but at least Corneo hadn't gone through with raping him. Reno had been through something horrifying, but it could have been a lot worse.

"I think his plan was to just dive right in with his dick, and he wasn't gonna negotiate, wasn't just tryin' to scare me or nothin', didn't listen when I threatened him. He was just gonna fuckin' do it. I'm lucky I got away." Reno breathed, anxiety still dripping from his voice.

Rude rubbed his hand over Reno's shoulder and upper arm, resting his chin on top of the younger Turk's head. "Wasn't luck." He reminded his partner. "It was skill. You're good at your job, Reno. Even drunk, alone, upset, vulnerable… you still fought him off. You did good."

"Vulnerable?" Reno scoffed. "That's harsh."

"You were." Rude frowned, leaning forward enough to see his partner's face. "Nothing you did wrong, but he already hurt you. You were already upset. You'd been drinking… You were vulnerable. Enough that I should have watched your back better… but even with all that, you still beat him. You did a good job."

"Well…" Reno chuckled, then shrugged slightly. "Thanks, Partner."

"You're welcome." Rude nodded.

Reno closed his eyes and leaned more heavily against Rude's side. "Probably should'a got dressed before layin' on you like a fuckin' kid." Reno laughed, but didn't move to stand up and correct the perceived error.

"It's fine." Rude assured him. He'd seen it all before anyway. Reno wasn't the greatest at getting dressed while still in the bathroom, and he and Rude shared hotel rooms a lot. At this point they were practically like brothers. Rude wasn't embarrassed by seeing extra inches of skin, and Reno sure as hell wasn't embarrassed to show it.

"Boy, this conversation's gonna be embarrassing once I'm fully sober, huh?" Reno laughed. "Just openly tellin' you about this fat creep grabbin' my bare ass… rubbin' his fingers on my asshole…" He shook his head. "I don' think I'd've told you all this if I was sober... What a fuckin' humiliating mess…"

Rude shook his head, hugging Reno securely against his side. "I'm pretty much sober already, Reno. It's not embarrassing. It's something scary and traumatic that happened to you, that you need to vent about. In fact, I'd encourage you to talk with me about this kind of thing more often. Anything you're worried about, upset over… You can tell me. I want you to tell me. We're partners. I'm here to listen."

"Don't I know it." Reno chuckled. "You realize I already talk enough for the both of us, right? Listenin's about all you do half the time."

Rude nodded. That was fine with him. He was glad Reno was comfortable enough with his partner to talk to him about difficult things like this.

Reno smiled and closed his eyes, seemingly ready to fall asleep right here, sitting on the end of Rude's hotel bed, dressed only in a towel, his skin and hair still damp from his shower. "Maybe I will talk about more real stuff with you, Rude… You know, you're just about the only person on the planet who really hears me when I talk."

Rude frowned, wondering what exactly that meant.

"You take me seriously, Rude. I'm not a serious person… I joke, I get mad, defensive… On the outside, I don't got emotions other than anger and amusement... I don't think anyone expects me to have feelings like this… to get upset, to wanna fuckin' cry…" Reno whispered.

Rude hugged his arm more snugly around Reno's shoulders. "You're allowed to cry, Reno. You're allowed to be upset. Especially over something like this." He reminded him. "No need to feel ashamed by it."

Reno smiled slightly. "Thanks for listening, man… I think other people just hear noise. You actually hear what I'm saying. Comprehend it, give a shit if it doesn't sound right, if I don't sound okay… you know?" Reno looked up at him. "I can laugh through it, pretend like I'm fine… and you can still tell when I'm not fine."

Rude smiled as he looked back, nodding slightly. That was true. Even when Reno wasn't telling him his feelings upfront, Rude could still tell how the younger man was feeling. He couldn't hide things like that from Rude at his point.

"That's part of your whole silent schtick… You actually fuckin' listen to people…" Reno commented. "You're not just silent with an empty head… You're paying attention, hearing me when I talk, noticing details even when I try to hide 'em… I really like that about you… and that's why you're just about the only person I feel fully safe with. I can actually say real shit to you."

"Well…" Rude hesitated, then nodded. "I welcome that, Reno."

Reno closed his eyes and settled down again. "I know." He commented. "Thanks for coming up there. I know you didn't need to save me this time, but thanks for worrying, for being here… for not minding…" He paused, nodding down toward himself, likely referencing the fact that he was all wet, dressed only in a towel. "All this..." He laughed.

"That's my job." Rude smiled, reaching back behind them, grabbing up a small blanket that had been hanging over the lower half of the bed, then draping it over his partner's shoulders. His smile fell slightly as he hugged one arm around Reno's back and rested the other hand lightly over his partner's wrist, gently brushing over a hint of bruising there.

Reno laughed softly, snuggling closer against Rude's side. "You're the fuckin' best, man." He whispered, closing his eyes and reaching a hand out toward Rude's fingers. "I'm okay, Rude. I promise." He added.

"I know." Rude agreed, hugging Reno closer. "You're okay."

"Thanks to you, Partner… I know you didn't save me from him… I got it done on my own… But just you being here means a lot. Thanks for listening to all this fucked up shit… It's not easy to talk about."

"I know." Rude stared. "Thank you for trusting me with it."

"No problem, Partner. I wouldn't'a told anybody else all this..." Reno noted. "You're like the best fuckin' friend I ever had, man. I can always count on you."

Rude laughed softly, knowing his partner probably wouldn't be being so honest if he weren't still kind of drunk. He kind of enjoyed the genuine nature of the conversation though, Reno allowing himself to be vulnerable, to share his greatest worries.

"No kidding." Reno leaned further against his partner's side. "I legit love you. We ain't just co-worker after all this bullshit Shinra puts us through. We're like brothers, Rude… And I ain't ever had a brother. I appreciate you so god damned much."

"I love you too, Reno." Rude smiled, hugging Reno closer.

"Glad you're here man… And not just 'cuz I'm traumatized and drunk." Reno laughed.

"I'm glad too." Reno nodded. "We make a good team."

Reno silently nodded, exhaling a small breath. Maybe he was close to falling asleep.

Leaning his cheek against the top of Reno's head, Rude hugged him even closer, running his fingers gently over his partner's hand. He didn't mind dealing with Reno being drunk or helping him through his trauma. If anything, he was honored the younger Turk trusted him enough to show him this more vulnerable side of himself.

"'Night, Partner." Reno mumbled.

Rude let out a soft laugh. He guessed they were sleeping like this then. He supposed that was okay. He was just glad this Corneo nightmare was finally over. Now they could heal from it and never look back.

xxxxxx

THE END

xxxxxx


End file.
